Broken
by LadyBardock
Summary: After the destruction of Earth, Bulma travels the universe only to fall into the hands of the terrifying Saiyans. She in enslaved, she is broken. Will she ever find the will to live on? This is a coded story - AU - OCC a tiny bit. B/V, a bit of G/CC. Rating M for lemons, violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Welcome to my crazy story ;)

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

The first day she thought it was just a nightmare. A vivid, vibrant and terrifying nightmare, but nothing more than a nightmare. With the flow of time she realised it was anything but a bad dream. Her parents, her friends were gone. Most places she knew, most people had evaporated in the enormous blast that consumed her beloved planet. She watched as an alien crafts approached Earth on her scanners. Moments before they entered the orbit she sent a warning message to her father. She did all she could possibly do from onboard Capsule 023X her newest prototype. Her beautiful new spaceship, designed specifically for long distance space travel. Her virgin test cruise remained uneventful until her scanners picked up a strange signal. She observed from her outlook as the ships appeared and headed for Earth. Her father kept a constant connection with her, she also had a direct link to the satellite system, so he knew they were coming.

Hours passed and at first nothing special was going on, but soon the news of aliens spread, more and more people were killed. They were going from town to town as if searching for something or someone. No person stood a chance, all the brave fighters fell easily and thousands had been killed. In his last moments her father had been frantically uploading all data to her ship and destroying all evidence of CC projects. She begged him to start up Capsule 019S but he firmly said there was no time to ready and fuel it. Her parents waved to her for the last time, she cried as she realised what her father intended to do. In an instant all her communication with Capsule Corporation was cut off.

For what seemed an eternity she continued watching the news on several screens, but the senseless destruction shook her to the core. Suddenly her screens went fuzzy, her scanners beeped picking up the alien ships, and then a roar of thunder. Earth was there no more. Her home had been turned into space dust. She fell to her knees devastated. It was the end of her life and she did not want to die! But how was she going to live without her parents and friends? Seeing the alien ships slowly coming towards her made her realise one more urgent issue, she still hadn't made it out alive. She jumped to the control seat, her genius brain working on the sudden spur of adrenaline and she coded in a direction and pressed the start button without a moment of hesitation. The view outside the window faded in a blur. Her brainchild really worked, after all she was the smartest woman on Earth and spending four years of her precious brain power on this one project proved to be worthwhile. The hyperspace photon propulsion system worked like a charm.

XXXX

The worried officer looked at his crew on the main bridge of the Saiyan ship, in fact their scanners did pick up on something, however currently there was nothing there. His choices were limited, either he could call his commander and admit he lost some unknown something (which might just be a bug in the system for all he knew) and get severely punished for it. Or he could just forget about it, after all their ships were the fastest in the universe, and nothing could escape them.

XXXX

She had to force herself to sleep and eat. She was lifeless, going on without a purpose. Her ship was on autopilot while she crumbled under the pressure of what happened. Her memories of her family, her dad, her mom, their cats. She thought a lot of her best friend Goku, and his wife and son, and all their friends. She even cried after her lousy ex-boyfriend who had a nasty habit of cheating. She indulged into self pity and sorrow, until she finally reached her destination. Planet Alvaber. The trade plant where she had hope she could establish a trade route for CC. Now there was no more use of that since CC didn't exist anymore however this might be the right place to start a new life. She made sure she landed outside the biggest city, encapsulated her ship and headed for a new start in life. She looked in wonder at the beautiful planet, full of exotic beings in all shape, sizes and colorings. Everything was new to her, and known at the same time, they had shops, bars, restaurants, odd looking houses and odd looking car-like machines. She had no idea where to go or who to talk to, when a young girl ran into her.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked the girl looking into two amazing green eyes. The girl had greenish skin, and resembled more or a lizard than a human.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you!" the girl started crying "Please don't punish me."

Bulma was shocked beyond belief. "Why would I punish you?" She gently asked the girl.

"I'm an Arcenar everyone picks on us!" The girl began crying.

Bulma gently hugged the girl until she finally stopped weeping. "Maybe I can walk you home and you can tell me everything about this planet and the people who live here?" Bulma suggested and the girl smiled for the first time.

On the way into a shabby neighborhood Bulma heard many thing she did not like, about class systems, about slavery, about who and why controlled this particular planet, and she soon realized her idealistic ideas of trading for CC were naive. This was a place ruled by tyrants and strength, not by economics. She was invited for dinner with Mrysa and soon decided that leaving this planet would be her best option. Mrysa lived in a small terraced house with her grandmother Aini and three other of her kind. She learnt that life on this planet was far from comfortable. After Mrysa went to sleep her grandmother asked Bulma to join her in the kitchen.

"You should be really careful child. This planet is not a safe place to just be walking around." Aini started explaining. "You don't look anything like us Arcenars, or other typical species here. In fact you look a bit like them, if we disregard your unique coloring."

"Like them?" Bulma asked tentatively.

"The Saiyans. If not for your colours and weak posture you could be easily considered of one type, like you were the same type of species." The old lady continued to explain.

"You mean they are humanoid just like me?" Bulma asked.

"The look a bit like you, but are not like you at all. They are cruel, immensely strong, ruthless. They come and go and take whatever they want without asking. They kill, they rape, and creatures as beautiful like yourself they take as slaves to serve as whores in the soldiers quarters…" She brushed a tear of her cheek. "That is not a faith I would wish to anyone, and especially not to a nice person like you. When I think of how beautiful you are I wish you were one of us, because only then you would be more safe around here."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Bulma asked scared after the bad news she just heard.

"You shall stay here for the night, but you should consider leaving this planet." The old lady explained. "There are many safe planets to go to, completely unattractive to tyrants and brutes because they do not have advanced civilizations or rich natural resources. Those star systems are ignored and left alone. Maybe planet Namek would be a good place, there is also a planet called Zim'dabo, but I'm not sure of the location of the second one."

"But you can tell me the location of Namek?" Bulma asked feeling a little spark of hope.

"Yes child, it's far away however in one of the old books I have the right coordinates." She replied and when to search for the book on one of the bookshelves. "Here it is!"

"There is no way I can possibly repay your kindness." Bulma replied.

"You already have, by showing my little girl that there are some valuable people left in the universe." The old lady smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrysa took Bulma along with her into town, and later they both reached a shopping district. The crowd was focused on everyday things and no one seemed to notice the beautiful human walking with the small Arcenar child. The girls headed towards the safest place for Bulma to take off. The girl's grandmother had described it as a wasteland for the city, where few ever roam, so the chances of being seen and captured were limited. Mrysa swift on her legs knew the town like no one else. She guided Bulma through the town in fast pace, slightly before dawn, to avoid meeting the people who possessed power of any type. Only the low level workers and traders were up at this time, and the crowd look less colourful and interesting than the day before. Bulma felt a ting of guilt having to leave behind the kind girl and her kin, but she had no idea to what future she was heading herself.

They got to the edge of town, and following a wide road moved towards what seemed to be a mountain. Upon closer inspection Bulma noticed that in fact it was a mountain of trash, littering the area, full of stench and dead animals. She forced herself not to vomit and moved forward. Suddenly Mrysa grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a nearby rock. Footsteps could be heard. Two humanoid people were walking towards the town talking in some strange dialect. The two girls shook in fear, Mrysa knew exactly what could happen, and Bulma had her head full of ideas from the girl's grandmother's words. Unbeknown to the girls, both men already knew they were there. They literally could smell the fear coming from behind the rock. They pretended to walk on and kept talking, however after a few meters they split up and circled the rock to find a sight worth seeing. The Arcenar girl did not interest them one bit, but the other was delightful indeed. They immediately noticed deep blue hair, a slim figure and gorgeous blue eyes. And in their head only one idea popped out – she was seriously fuckable. Cale always had a nose for business and this was good business. He told Lettik to grab the girl, and swiftly brushed away the small Arancar who cried out loudly.

"Shut it you stupid brat" He yelled at the girl and punched her in the stomach.

"No!" Bulma yelled at him. "You can't do this! Stop you beasts from hell! Let me go you fuckface!"

"Well well quite a temper you got there..." Cale smiled to Lettik. "I know many men who would pay a fortune for just one night with you, but with that mouth of yours something has to be done." Lettik grinned widely, and with one stroke knocked the human unconscious.

XXXX

She woke up alone. It was a small room, in complete darkness. She examined herself to see if she okay, and found no damage. She still had her clothes on, her pockets and belt full of capsules. She was unharmed in any way. She wanted to yell, to call for help, but no sound came out of her mouth. She tried harder and nothing, she couldn't ever murmur or make a squeak. She was completely mute. Tears came to her eyes, she felt defeated. In a few days she lost her loved ones, her planet, and now her voice. She had no idea where she was, or what would happen to her, but she had a feeling nothing good was awaiting her. She cried herself silently to sleep.

XXXX

"Wake up you little bitch!" Someone kicked her on the leg, and her eyes opened at the pain. She saw it was one of the men that had captured here. He was glaring at her hungrily, which made the girl curl into a ball hoping he would leave her alone. Little did she know that he was smart enough not to spoil his precious merchandise by his own lust.

"Put this on!" He shouted at her and shut the door behind him.

She took a look at the alien dress on the floor next to her. It was flimsy, it was showing practically everything. It was fit for a prostitute or stripper. And it made the girl panic. Her genius brain weighed her choices, either she put it on and did as she was commanded to, or she would most probably be punished. She briefly wondered if that brute would take her by force, just hit her, or keep her locked up until she starved to death. She knew she had no choice. So when he came back a few minutes later she was dressed in the most showing dress she ever wore, with her capsule belt hidden under the dress. She had enough time to kick aside her dirty clothes and hide all her possessions in her new dress.

"So you can take orders." He grinned widely. "Well you better take order from your new owner whoever the lucky bastard will be." His words made her tremble with fear and realization. She was going to be sold; she was going to be used. But there was no way out of it, at least he hadn't raped her or hit her again.

He grabbed her by the arm and forcefully pulled her out of the room. She was lead trough narrow corridors towards an opening. As soon as she stepped on the platform she realised she had been transported to a different planet. Earth was blue with blue water and sky, Alvaber was green with a misty green sky, and this new planet was red. The sky was red, with two red suns, and ground was red, even the buildings were red or brown. She felt a strong pull on her arm, she noticed many people were walking around in a hurry, and so was her handler. She wondered where they were going, and what this strange planet was, and who these people were. They were tall, tough, all with crazy black hair, and dark eyes. Most were dressed in armour she had seen on Alvaber, but some were dressed in ragged fur clothes. She saw men leading some alien girls towards a building to the right. The girls were beautiful, each of her own type, some had dark skin, some silver hair, and two or three might have even been human just like her. Cale grabbed her forcefully and pushed her forward, inside the building there was a row of seats, and at the back there was empty space. In the front there was a stage of some type, and two doors leading to it on the sides. Her handler grabbed her and they entered into a door at the end of row of seats. Inside the small room there was a desk and a person wrote down details of what Cale told them about the girl. He had agreed on a starting bid, and a number was placed on her left shoulder. Cale smiled in excitement, for this little catch he was going to get a fortune! She couldn't understand their conversation, but she kept glancing desperately trying to guess what was going on. As soon as she was the mark on her shoulder she knew she was going to be sold. It was probably an auction of some type, and she was correct. She was pushed into a room where several other girls were kept. Some were crying while others held their heads high. Bulma was in state of shock, she understood what was going on, but she couldn't comprehend it. She kept thinking about that this was a nightmare and that she should wake any minute now. Her brain switched off, and when she was pushed onto the stage she did not hear or see anything. She was lost in the blinding light and in fear.

XXXX

The Saiyans gathered in the room for the best part of the slave season. The Whore Auction, as it was called. If someone wanted a good fuck, or long time whore this was the place to look. Some girls were used, so their prices were lower and even simple soldiers could afford such a purchase, while others more exotic and pure were considered prime merchandise. Girl after girl each found their buyer, some gathered high bids, while others were considered less valuable. Most girls cried and yelled while on stage, which was the main part of the fun. Saiyans loved competition and they loved the small of fear. The last girl pushed out however did not cry or yell. She seemed lost, as if uninterested in what was happening. The auctioneer announced the sale price, and added an important fact – this was a virgin. A rarity indeed, and considering her slender figure, blue hair and blue eyes, she was a must have. Despite the high starting price, the bid went very high, many Saiyans dreamt of virgin blood and no price seemed for them too high for the delight of fresh fuckable meat.

Suddenly a bid from a person in the front row made everyone shut up. It was common that the most important Saiyan attended many of the Whore Auctions, and generally he attended all auctions. But him bidding was the first time. Many soldiers considered making a new bid, but none would go against their ruling King.


	3. Chapter 3

His people knew him as a man of a few words but a fiery temper. In a society ruled by strength the occasional murder or beating of subordinates was considered a norm. However there was a small group of people called the Royal Council, who did not share the general fearful respect for the newly crowned King. The Council had been in power for years, especially since the previous King did not care much about economics, politics and other trivial matters. The natural death of the old King did not help the new King in any way as well. For many generations it was the role of the Prince to step up to his father, beat him severely or even to death and take the throne. However the young Prince was away when the old King fell ill, and even if he was present his genuine care for the old man would have prevented him from finishing him off in the traditional way. His nation was ruled by strength, and even though he was known for his temper and brutality, the Council doubted if he was fit enough to be King.

Since the crowning less than three months ago, the Council constantly opposed his ideas and plans. They had insisted on many things he thought stupid. And his patience was quickly running out. Contrary to his father he knew a lot about economy and politics, and contrary to what the Council thought he was capable of ruling without them. By insisting and objecting the Council was idiotically risking their position as well as lives, and their current actions were proof of that.

The main topic of insistence was the issue of the royal bloodline, its purity and continuation. They had repeatedly demanded that he wed a chosen by them Saiyan warrioress, some were even bold enough to straight forwardly push their own daughters or kin at him. The more they pressed on him, there more he felt like killing them all in one go. They were saved only by a single factor, his knowledge about politics and diplomacy. Ruling without a council at all, might cause a public uproar, dealing with other empires would be even more difficult and keeping the army in check would also be more time consuming. It was easier to keep them, however he had the need of showing he was the King, and putting them back into place. He didn't need a Queen; his nation didn't have a Queen for the last 25 years, so as a people they did not need a Queen. His father married at the age of almost 60, after ruling for 15 years alone and only ruled for 3 years together with his Queen. Saiyans lived long lives, so the young King felt absolutely no pressure to secure the bloodline just yet, even more so to meet the orders of the Council.

Those and many other thought went through the monarch head while watching his new pet on the stage and devising his master plan of putting the Council in their place. She would do just fine.

XXXX

She had been pushed off, and taken back stage. From the roar in the room she could easily tell her sale was a big event. A huge bald man approached her, and took her into one of the small rooms at the back of the building. She vaguely wondered if this was her new owner and what he would do with her. He was really big and dressed in fancy armour. _He looks rich enough to buy a slave all for himself_, she thought. But once in the back he did not touch or speak to her. He swiftly bent down, a bit too swiftly for her eyes to follow, and touched her ankle. She jumped surprised at the touch, and even more so when she noticed she had a metal bracelet on her leg. She wanted to speak to him ask him who he was, and what that was, but the knowledge of her lack of voice stopped her.

Nappa was fascinated with this little creature his beloved King had purchased. He could easily understand why he chose her, she was exquisite. Her looks breathtaking and inspiring lust. He already knew she was muted by her handler, so he was surprised with the fierce eyes, and questioning look on her face. Her spirit was not broken, and breaking is one of the things Saiyans like best.

"Do you understand Saiya'go?" He asked, but from her eyes it was evident she did not understand.

"Do you speak Universal Standard?" He continued interrogating, and her eyes lighted up and he was sure she understood. She quickly nodded.

"You will follow me without any tricks." The old Saiyan told her. "I'm not in the mood of running after you, or hitting you for disobedience. So just be a good girl and shut up and come with me." She glared at him when he told her to shut up; she had been muted for heaven's sake. He just laughed seeing her glare. She was going to be fun to have around.

She pointed to the bracelet. "Oh you're curious about that little thing. Well it's a slave bracelet. It marks you as property, and those symbols say to whom you belong. It also tracks your location, so running away is pointless. And I must warn you little one, if you try to take it off it might actually explode." He smiled as if he just told a hilarious joke.

He pulled her out of the room, and lifted her from the ground. She squirmed feeling his muscular arms around her and yelped at the sensation of flying. She was really scared, but the feeling of the hot air against her skin in flight was pleasant thing to experience. They headed towards a huge building on the outskirts of the town. To her it seemed to be a palace of some kind, with tall towers, golden walls, and huge gardens surrounding it. _A palace fit for a king_, she thought. _But what kind of King would rule this kind of brutal people_.

He landed with her in one of the gardens and called a maid as soon as he entered. He quickly gave orders to the maid, and the servant swiftly showed the girl the way to her new home. Her bedroom on Earth was big for human standards, but this room was even bigger. There was huge bed in the middle, a sight that made her shake in realisation what normally was supposed to happen there. There were beautiful carpets on the floor, little furniture, but the room was decorated in style. The maid quickly showed her the way to the bathroom, and the second door lead to a spacious but empty wardrobe. Bulma looked around with fear in her eyes, but both Nappa and the maid noticed that she was by no standards dumb folded by the extravagance of the chamber. Nappa quickly nodded at the maid, and they both left. Bulma heard the door close, and click signalling it was locked shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Bad news always travels fast. The worst news in his life was when his youngest son was born with one of the lowest recorded power ratings, and his departure for a purge just days after he was born. Bardock in the last years thought about his youngest son every day. He wondered what he looked like, what happened to him and if there was any chance that he was still alive. He hated his special powers, a cursed gift he got from the Battle of Kanassa, but a gift he could not control. He saw thousands of stupid things over the years, but not a single information about the fate of his lost son. The day he heard the gossip about the purge mission from Earth, he listened carefully wondering about Kakarrot. People said they found a rouge Saiyan, so un-saiyan that he had taken a lowly mate. He heard about the despicable half-ling child born out of the union, and of the capture of the said Saiyan. The shipment of slaves was the first to come in. He observed the crowd of people brought out of the ship briefly wondering if he would see his son. His eagle eyes quickly spotted an interesting sight, a black haired woman, carrying a small boy crying into her shoulder. The crying and poor state of both was not what caught his attention, but the furry brown tail of the child clinging to his mothers arm. He observed them as they were brought into the main slave auction building. He quickly followed, when the woman had her back to him, he saw the black eyes of the child go wide as he noticed Bardock, as if he saw someone he knew. When the auction started the old Saiyan did not hesitate to spend most of his life savings buying the two, even the wrath of his fiery mate was not important enough to stop him from buying his own grandson.

Chichi looked up at their owner with fear, but fear went away to shock. _He looks just like Goku_, she thought. She held Gohan stronger not sure what was going to happen. They both had witnessed the purge of Earth, the blood and the gore, and blast that destroyed the whole planet. Later they were kept for several weeks in the slave transport unit, without enough food and water for everyone. They were dirty, hungry and terrified. She grieved when her beloved husband did not come back, when he did not save her. She took the insults of the brutal men that came to her house, insisting she was a bitch, whore and what not. She stayed strong, and she held on to her five year old son. Her brave boy tried to defend her, but failed miserably. They were cuffed, pushed into the slave unit and left there to die. But they did not die. Actually most of the slaves did not die. They Saiyans had no knowledge of the technology from Earth, and that many earthlings kept lots of capsules with them.

Now she was looking into a face that resembled Goku so much that she wanted to hug him, however the cold black eyes looking at her made her stop any emotional reactions. Gohan gazed at the stranger, and smiled seeing the same man that caught his attention in the crowd before the auction house.

"Come it's time to lead you home." Bardock told them, and lead them out of the crowd. Chichi observed their surroundings; they were heading towards a residential area, full of identical looking houses. They stopped in front of a large house, with brown bare walls, a small yard at the front and a red patio. The front door led straight into a spacious living room, with three sofas circling around an empty table. On the floor there were some random pieces of armour, boots and other stuff laying around, as if someone was undressing in a hurry. On one of the walls there was a huge bookshelf, with countless books, while the other walls were bare. No pictures, no decorations, just plain bare walls. On the right there were two pairs of doors, and on the left was a simple staircase.

"Sorry for the mess." Bardock said and motioned them to one of the sofas. Chichi sat down relived and put Gohan next to her. None of them knew what to say and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Can you tell me what happened to my son?" Bardock asked after a few minutes.

"I have no idea. He went to fight those who came to destroy our planet, and he never returned." Chichi quietly spoke.

"Who are you talking to Bardock?!" Came a loud yell in Saiya'go from the first floor.

Chichi and Gohan looked up the stairs apprehensively, seeing a small woman in blue spandex at the top. She had long black hair, white skin and deep black eyes. She glared at them clearly annoyed.

"You did not you bastard!" She jumped down the stairs and attacked Bardock straight on. She gabbed anything in reach, including her armour and threw it at him. He jumped from the sofa and dogged most of the flying objects. Then she reached for his bookcase and started throwing his precious books.

"No, you cannot go and buy pleasure slaves out of my money!" She continued yelling. "This is also my house you sick fuck!" She didn't even glance at the dumb folded duo on the sofa. They did not understand a word, so they had no idea they were the reason for the small female's anger.

"Mom some of us need to sleep!" Came a yell from the top of the stairs.

"Shut up you lazy no good bastard!" The female yelled towards the top of the stairs. "You're just as useless as your fucking father! After all those years buying a pleasure slave! I wish I had him killed as soon as you were born! Scratch that BEFORE you were born you insolent brat!"

"A pleasure slave?" Raditz looked down the stairs and noticed two people on the sofa. One indeed was pretty black haired woman, but the other was a small boy. A small boy with a brown saiyan tail.

He came down and sat on the sofa next to them, clearly amused by his mother's behaviour and bossing around his father.

"You don't speak Saiya'go do you?" He asked them.

"How could you tell?" Chichi asked.

"Well if you did understand, you would run away after being called a pleasure slave." Radditz claimed. Chichi looked surprised at the small woman, and the woman stopped attacking Bardock and glared at the girl on the sofa.

"So do you mean to tell me that you are not a pleasure slave?" She asked the girl in Universal, and Chichi nodded.

"Then why in seven hells did you buy her?" She glared back to her mate.

"Because she is my mother." Gohan replied to the question.

"Correct." Bardock confirmed. "I bought her because she is the boy's mother."

"And what do you care if she was someone's mother?" The woman replied.

"Take a closer look Mom." Radditz said, grinning widely.

"He looks a lot like you. " She noticed.

"And a lot like you." Radditz added.

"So you mean this is your pleasure slave Son?" She asked firmly.

"For such a smart woman you are sometimes really dumb Mom." Radditz noticed. "He's probably my nephew." He smiled at the little boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is one of the reasons for the rating – if you don't like violence and lemons you should skip this. Careful – this chapter is full of mature content.**

Her first night was the worse. After she got cleaned and after they brought her dinner, she waited unsure of what was going to happen. She walked around the room impatiently, she wanted to hit something, kick something or just run like hell. After many hours nothing happened. So she decided to go to sleep and try to relax. She was woken by the sound of the door opening, it had been dark and there was no light in the room. She sat up to see who was coming in, but she could only notice a person covered in darkness. It wasn't the bald man that brought her to the palace. This person was much shorter, with flame shaped hair. She clenched her fists, with anger and fear at the same time. He didn't say anything to her, he just kept moving towards the bed at a slow pace. He could see her just perfectly in the dark, her blue hair and the milky white skin shone in the dark. His guard was right, she wasn't broken. _Not yet, _he thought and smirked.

He suddenly grabbed her by her hands and made her stand up. She was just a bit shorter than him, she shook with fear, and he could smell it coming off her. He leaned towards her and inhaled her natural smell. Fear mixed with some addicting, intoxicating female smell. He wanted her just from looking at her in slave house, but now that smell was driving him insane with lust. He rarely felt such feelings towards females, and was a bit surprised with the rise of pressure in his body. She tried pushing him away, resisted him, pushed him to let her go. But her feeble strength was not enough to even make him notice her resistance. He just couldn't wait to make her smell like him, and he briefly wondered what their mixed scent would smell like. Pushing her down on the bed and ripping her clothes he only thought about the immense lust he left for this new toy of his.

She felt his hands everywhere on her body. She prayed she had her voice back to yell at him, to tell him something to make him stop. To tell him how much he was hurting her, with those steel hands squeezing tightly on her body. She wanted to scream, not with pleasure but with pain. His touch hurt, his body violating her body hurt so much that she just wanted to die. She felt like dying, tears came to her eyes, her body still resisting and trying to fight him. When he finished clearly satisfied, she just wanted to die. She felt hurt, wet, and comfortable. She felt broken. She prayed that he left her alone, but instead he spent the entire night in her bed, taking her as many times as he wished. She stopped counting those times; she just prayed it would hurt less. And each time she was awoken from slumber to be raped again she prayed to die.

XXXX

Days passed and his hunger for her could not be satiated. He spent every night with her, not interested in any other female in the palace. Rejecting all those Saiyan whores running around him like bitches in heat. Every night she tried fighting him off, and with every night he tried to control his temper and not to spoil her body too much with his strength. She was refreshing, her beauty alluring, and his lust for her growing. Sometimes he would wonder what it would be like to actually take her willingly. If she would find his sexual appetite attractive if he were more gently with her. But he enjoyed the fight more, the tears, and the smell of fear. He was addicted to the smell of his seed on her, the scent of her hair and skin. Spending the night next to her he did not suffer from his usual nightmares of the past. If he awoke he could just reach out and take her again and again, until he would tire and fall back to sleep.

XXXX

After many days of constant abuse she felt tired. Tired of living. Her days were peaceful but boring as hell. She could bathe, wait for meals and stare at the walls. She mostly slept trying to ignore the pain of her bruised and damaged body. She kept wondering if she could get out. She considered taking off the bracelet, and devised plans of leaving this planet. But she knew she had few places to go to, and few things to hope for. She tried focusing on her current situation and if there was anything that could make her nights less painful. Every time she fought with him, it seemed to make him more aroused. All she knew about sex was from her terrifying experiences with him; however she did remember that on her planet both women and men considered sex as fun. She had watched so many romantic films, and usually people who had sex had lots of fun. Her mother always suggested it was one of the most pleasant things in the world. And considering her owners eagerness it was pleasant for him for sure. Now if there only was a way to make it less painful and more fun for her...

XXXX

As soon as he entered the room he noticed the change in the smell. It was still addicting and alluring, however there was a tone missing. She wasn't in the bedroom; he heard the shower in the bathroom. He smirked, now that was something new for him. Usually she would wait for him shaking in the bed. He did not hesitate one bit, he dropped his clothes to the floor and followed the sound of the running water. The light was on, contrary to what he usually preferred with her. She was standing behind the glass door her bare back towards him.

She wasn't surprised that he joined her; she was a bit scared her crazy plan won't work, but he followed the bait easily. She felt his strong hands turn her around and push her into the cold wall. Instead of fighting with him, she gently touched his arms feeling the powerful muscles under her fingers. She was tortured and used so much she had nothing to fear anymore.

He leaned in to sniff her, growling when he couldn't smell her fear. His eyes locked with her, he pushed her harder into the wall with his body. He could feel her shake as he lifted her up with his strong arms, with a slight surprised he noticed that her legs instantly went around his waist. She kept her eyes locked with his as he entered her and started pushing her into the wall with each trust. He felt the need to make her close her eyes. He wanted her to tear her eyes away from his; he would never let her win the silent battle. If he couldn't make her close her eyes in fear, pain or to cry, he decided he would do it with pleasure. He slowed down, taking his time to gently rock her against the shower wall. After some time he felt her loosen up more, and more, and she kept receiving his trusts without resistance. Soon he felt it, the tension building up in her, her inner wall clenching him. And then it came, she closed her eyes, shaking leaned into his shoulder as her first orgasm overtook her. He couldn't help but smile and push harder into her to find his own satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6

Bardock was never a patient man; he had to learn it the hard way. For many years he served as a team leader, trainer, and a personal tutor for the Prince. On an everyday basis he had to stand his mates violent temper, and the worst her day at work the more abuse he had to take at home. When he returned home with his grandson and his mother, Bardock's patience had to take a new test. His wife wanted to kill him for bringing in a "pleasure slave", his son was annoying as always, and his head was filled with questions and worries he didn't feel like voicing out loud. After his son's explanation, his fiery wife finally shut up.

"Dad I've got to go to work soon." Radditz said. "You should show them to our guest bedroom and bathroom. Mom they both look a bit underweight and starving, and I could also use some breakfast."

"Fine." his mother growled sending him a death glare and running into the kitchen.

"Please follow me." Bardock started going up the stairs, and Chichi and Gohan followed not sure of what would happen next. "This will be your room" he pointed to a door on the left, "and the door next to it is the bathroom. Go ahead and get yourself cleaned and I'll try to find some clean clothes for both of you."

Chichi didn't have to be told twice; she grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

After more or less twenty minutes they headed downstairs. Gohan followed his nose into one of the rooms downstairs to find a big table with 6 chairs, and on open passage into a big kitchen.

The small woman was carrying plates to the main table; she stopped when seeing both guests.

"I'm really sorry, I overreacted a bit." she quietly spoke "My name is Gine. Please make yourself at home."

"My name is Gohan, and this is my mother Chichi." The boy introduced himself and his mother.

Moments later Bardock came in along with Radditz.

"Boys this is Chichi and Gohan." Gine told them as they sat down. However nobody knew what to say next so they Saiyans dug into the huge piles of food in front of them. Gohan looked carefully at the new foods in his reach and his Saiyan appetite won. The Saiyans were surprised to see Chichi eat so little, and Gine began to wonder if her cooking was inedible for the woman. Gohan noticing Gine's inquisit glare to his mother began explaining: "It is quite normal for humans to eat less than one part of a hundred in comparison to me or father. I believe it is the result of our heightened metabolism and physical differences. Considering the fact that we are aliens, it would only be logical our feeding requirements would vary." He stopped seeing the surprised glare of his new found family.

After a long moment of silence Chichi gathered herself enough to ask the question haunting her. "What will become of us?"

„I think Gohan looks Saiyan enough to enter the training school, however he will have to become fluent in Saiya'go first." Raditz noticed.

"As for you Chichi, honestly I have no idea. It would be wise for to stay in the house, when I get a slave bracelet for you will have enough freedom to walk around and even find a job if you want. I can promise you one thing I will make sure you both are safe." Bardock declared.

"Does she really have to have a bracelet?" Gine asked "It's so dehumanizing, and that's why we never had a slave."

"I agree, however being a human with a bracelet she will be able to walk around freely, and my name as owner will give her security among other Saiyans." Bardock clarified.

„So what exactly do you do, and what kinds of job are there here?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well Bardock has done many things, now he's a commander for the third and second class soldiers. Raditz was a lousy warrior, so after humiliating us completely he ended up being a computer systems technician. I'm currently working at the Royal Science Centre as a medical researcher, although I've always dreamt of opening my own restaurant." Gine explained. "What about you Chichi?"

„Mom was a princess!" Gohan said quickly before Chichi got a chance to speak.

"Well for a time I was, after I married Goku I simply took care of Gohan and the house." Chichi explained. "I can help with any house work and do whatever is needed."

"That would be fantastic! Finally some order and regular meal times!" Raditz exclaimed, Gine immediately grabbed a plate and threw it at him. „Well that's settled then, sorry I have to go to work!" he yelled rushing out of the room.

"Can you remind me why we had any children in the first place?" Gine whined.

„To have smart grandchildren!" Bardock answered smiling at Gohan.

„I'm off duty for the rest of the week so we shall start working on your Saiya'go." He told the boy. "We also need to go to the training centre to see what kind of power you go inside you, but first eat up son."


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma after weeks of abuse found a new way to make her life easier. She quickly learned he loved a challenge, but he also liked being surprised. So instead of focusing her brain on getting away, she focused on getting all she could out of her current situation. Taunting him physically, pleasing him sexually gave her peaceful nights, delightful experiences and additional benefits. There more he was satisfied the more gifts she got, her wardrobe had been filled with all types of garments, she got tones of jewellery and she didn't get any new bruises or injuries. With every night he had become gentler, she kept wondering about where the change had come from, but took it as it came.

For him the change was delightful. He lusted for her from the beginning, seeing her for the first time, smelling her for the first time. He had thought the smell of fear was so alluring, but the smell of her arousal was even more breathtaking. The way she smelled after a thrilling and satisfying night of sex was the most beautiful smell he had ever felt. His plan from the start was to break her, so that he could take his plan to the next step; however the current events made him doubt if any more breaking was needed. She was always willing to satisfy him, she was nice to him, and he couldn't get enough of her.

Bulma was very surprised to see the bald Saiyan again after many weeks. He just entered saying curtly: "Please gather your belonging, the maids will help you." Bulma quickly ran towards her wardrobe and got a chest of jewels in which she had hidden her precious capsules, and went to the huge Saiyan. She wanted some kind of explanation; however she had no means of asking him anything. After weeks of silence, after all no one talked to her at all, the lack of voice disturbed her greatly. Soon three maids came in and began packing her clothes.

"Follow me." Nappa told her in Universal.

He slowly guided her trough the palace, they walked along long corridors, some bare and empty, while others beautifully decorated, the longer they walked the better the area of the palace. They entered a long glass covered walk way, over a part of the beautiful garden, and into a completely different part of the palace. Her heart was beating fast with worry, she wondered if he had tired of her, if he was sending her away. Her life with him wasn't perfect, but in the last weeks it was bearable. The knowledge of what might happen to her again, made her apprehensive of the whole ordeal.

They reached a beautifully decorated gold door, and Nappy quickly opened it. She entered a beautiful room decorated in white and gold. The walls were covered with fancy white flowers on a golden background. The bed was gold with white sheets. There was a huge window leading to a terrace overseeing the beautiful garden they had just passed above. The view was breathtaking.

"Enjoy while you can." Nappa whispered and left her alone.

She looked at the closed door and wondered what he meant. Clearly this wasn't a punishment; by all means it looked like an upgrade. Soon the maids came in and quickly went to put her clothes in her new wardrobe. When they left she just sat on the bed thinking what this all meant and what was going to happen next. She went around the room curiously looking around, her previous room was nice, but this was amazing, she had a beautiful view, a huge bathroom, and a huge wardrobe, all in best style. She wondered what the third door was, but considered everything carefully before opening the door. If she wasn't meant to go there it would have been locked. However it was unlocked. There was a second bedroom, all in gold and red with tints of black. It was probably even bigger than hers. In that room there were also two doors, and she deduced that one was a wardrobe and the other must be a bathroom. She could hear the sound of the shower running and quickly considered her option, she could run back to her room, or face whoever is there face to face. After all she had been trough she decided she wouldn't back off. She slowly approached the door and opened it. Who she saw made her heart skip a beat. It was him, her owner, her nameless owner. He was standing in the shower his back towards her, the same way she did that first pleasant night. Her brain worked in high speed, considering what he would expect from her. She quickly took off her dress, and without a moment of hesitation opened the shower door. She was greeted with a huge lustful smile. He grabbed her tightly and lifted her off the floor; she wrapped her legs around him feeling his arousal. She acted on instinct and pulled his head towards her and for the first time touched his lips with hers. She saw surprise in his eyes, as if he had never been kissed before. After a moment of hesitation she licked his lips and gently touched his teeth with her tongue. She could barely catch a breath when his tongue forced itself into her mouth, touching her lips and tasting her. They both lost themselves into bliss.

XXXX

She had surprised him yet again, what she had done with her lips and tongue made him go insane. As he felt her legs around him and her firm body next to his, he kept affirming himself of what he was going to do next. His plan needed to be executed soon, and her behaviour proved she could be willing to take orders from him. First the Queens bedroom, and now it was time to shake the Council in its foundations.

He gently woke her up, and took her back to the shower to wash the smell of sex off of them. She seemed surprised that he didn't take her again despite the obvious arousal, but did not question him. Well mainly because she didn't have how to question him, not that she wasn't curious.

"Dress really nicely." He whispered in a coarse voice and showed her to her room. She looked at him with surprise but did not hesitate. In her wardrobe she chose a beautiful red dress she got from him just days before, she put on matching delicate shoes, and beautiful black stones on her neck.

When he saw her he growled with content, blue-red-black had always been his favourite colours, and on her the connection was so shocking it made him want to go back to bed with her. However he had different plans. She noticed that he was dressed officially, with a long red cape, white armour with a symbol on his chest and blue spandex underneath.

He extended his arm to her and swiftly grabbed her under her arm. They walked together along the long corridors. Many servants looked shocked seeing them together in such fashion. Few had any idea that a new royal concubine was in the palace. Soon they reached a beautifully decorated room, filled with many people of many different races, but mainly Saiyans.

"King Vegeta the twenty-seventh of his name." The announcer told the gathered guests.

He held her hand tightly as they approached two beautiful thrones on the stand in the middle of the ballroom. She firmly strengthen her back seeing so many people looking shocked at her, and thinking about what role was she to play, but when she was motioned by him to sit on the beautiful white throne she did not hesitate to take a role of Queen, even if it was only for this one night.


	8. Chapter 8

The whispers filled and echoed in the ballroom. She couldn't understand the ones in Saiya'go, but several other languages were known to her.

"What a sight! A Whore on the throne!"

"Can you believe it, a concubine as the official partner of a king!"

"What hair and style! She's really something to watch."

"I wonder what the Council will say to this, there irritated with the King as it is."

"This is a party worth remembering. I'm glad I decided to come all this way..."

"She looks divine!"

"Just a low class bitch from nowhere..."

With every word she kept her head even higher, and her back even straighter. She slowly got the idea of what was going on. Her brain working at full speed, quickly deduced that she was a tool. Her role was to sit and pretend she was also deaf not only mute. In her past life she'd been to so many banquets were everyone was jealous of her, that this was nothing new. She was the heiress of Capsule Corporation, she used to be the richest and most powerful woman on her planet. She was taught how to behave in public, what to say, what to wear. Sitting there in that ballroom she knew she had the best dress, best jewels, and best partner and seat in the whole room. Remembering her status from her planet she kept her head up high and ignored all gossip just as she would have on Earth.

He briefly glanced at her. He knew she understood at least some of the comments in Universal, but her face did not show any emotions. She was as if made of stone. There was no fear in her eyes, no shyness or weakens. She sat on the throne meant for the Queen, as if she had really been the Queen, her head high and her pose regal. Her self-confidence made him smirk. He made a right decision to bring her with him.

"Dearest King, May I take a moment of your time?" An ambassador from Alvaber approached him. "May I congratulate you Lady on you beautiful necklace, is it from Alvaber jewels?" Bulma briefly glanced at the man and nodded her head almost without recognition to his words, and turned back to looking at the ballroom.

"Did you see that, she didn't even answer him, who does she thing she is?"

"She ignored the Ambassador, how rude!"

The whispers continued, and Vegeta just smirked knowing that they had no idea she was mute so they treated her reaction as being vain and aloof. He greeted the ambassador and went on talking about business. For him the most important were the whispers he heard from Saiyans, especially those from the Council. His plan to irritate them was working just perfect.

XXXX

She did not care about the ball, for several hours she sat next to him, ignoring everybody. When the guests moved to the dining room, she was lead by him towards a big table and showed to her seat just next to him. Only a few people sat with them at this table, and no one even tried talking to her. This part of the party was more interesting for her. All the people at her table were Saiyans so the conversation was in Saiya'go, and she finally had a chance to hear more of the language, her brain slowly digesting every sound and analysing all information.

Later he led her back to her room, but did not leave her side.

"You've been a very good girl tonight." He whispered him her ear. "Tomorrow you'll spend the whole day with me. If you behave adequately I'll fulfil one wish, just don't count on setting you free."

He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. "You'll always be mine!" he told her ripping her dress off her. She couldn't stop trembling with excitement, one wish was a prize worth fighting for and she knew just what she would wish for.

XXXX

The next day, he dragged her along to training. She sat on a chair next to Nappa and observed him in the air sparring with a soldier. She didn't take her eyes off him, she analyzed the speed at which he flew, and the tactics he used. She had seen many battles before, she had watched tournaments in her previous life, so she knew he was well trained and strong. She briefly wondered if he was stronger than Goku. And from that her mind went to analyzing if there was an easier method to train physical strength. While alone her brain kept working at full speed, she had now tones of theories in her head, ideas she no chance to write down and test in reality. Once she had an idea she would think about it, and looking at Vegeta training she thought about the role of gravity, and she slowly constructed in her imagination a training facility using gravity. She kept her idea to herself, it's not like anybody was interested in her or her opinions. No one talked to her at all. She deduced quickly that he probably had no idea what her name was or where she came from. And what made her shiver with realisation he probably didn't even care about those trivial things. She had to make herself focus, she was no more than a prostitute, giving away her body for safely and security. She by no means could lose her heart to a monster not even interested in knowing her name. And by no means could she let her knowledge and abilities be revealed.

"Interesting isn't it?" She heard Nappa growl at her. He had been watching her really carefully the whole training session.

She just nodded at him and looked back to the fight in the air.

XXXX

After his training session, she sat next to him during the Council meeting. Her presence caused furious glares from the council members. The whole meeting was in Saiya'go so she focused hard on understanding, and slowly some phrases and words were making sense. Clearly they hated her, and she could tell most of the Council members were people not to be trusted by anyone, and she wondered how her owner tolerated them. If they were CC employees, they would have been fired long ago.

He noticed her watching carefully the whole meeting, and the sudden glare she gave him made him think about if he could trust the Council, and with every day he was becoming more and more suspicious about the Councils actions and motives. It was funny he would think about that after she just glanced at him. He was getting used to her presence, and the Council's reaction had been what he had anticipated.

XXXX

After many hours with the Council, they went to dinner in the main dining hall with many of the guests invited to the previous day's party. They were sitting at a long table, and on the right and in front of her there were more people than yesterday. Some even tried speaking to her, but she just looked at them without with interest and that's all she could do. Being mute does not work well for conversations, especially when others do not know you are mute. Clearly they had been offended, so all conversations stopped. She just focused on what her owner was saying, and what other people were talking about.

He kept observing her, her table manners were of high standard. She did not hold any conversations, which was predictable considering she was mute, however he had the feeling she was listening all the time. With every passing moment of public gathering he had a strange feeling she was taught how to behave at official banquets and meetings. For the first time he curtly wondered who she had been before, and if she was someone of some importance. However he dismissed that thought, if she had been of any importance she wouldn't be sitting with him at his table, or sleeping with him. He realised he didn't even know her name, and thought it was only for the better considering his plans for her.


	9. Chapter 9

After checking three different transport lists Barodck began to really worry. Only the first transport carried slaves and his son was not on it. He saved Chichi and Gohan from the fate of slaves; however he couldn't find any trace of his son. He used all his connections to get the transport lists, and with every detail he had a feeling something was off. On most missions all three ships would carry slaves, many of them. In this case the first brought back only a group of 40 slaves, mostly men, and considering the capacity of the ships they could bring up to 4000 slaves. His daughter-in-law was beautiful for Saiyan standards, and it would only be logical to bring many female slaves as pleasure slaves, however less than 10 females were brought back. Nothing was adding up, and considering his experience this would only mean that someone had deliberately brought back only a few slaves, and that someone gave to order to destroy the planet. And his gut was telling him it wasn't an order from the King. Planets were rarely destroyed, usually all population killed or enslaved, and planet used up or sold. Destruction didn't bring any profits.

Gine had different worries, as a medical researcher she started wondering about their half-breed grandson. So at work she went through the database, and found no information about the possibility of Saiyans breeding with any other race. In fact it was clearly stated that no race was compatible to breed with Saiyans. But her grandson was born, and he was strong and smart. His Saiyan traits dominant, with a gentle character and less will to fight, but nevertheless he looked Saiyan enough. She got used to them in the house. Chichi was useful in the house, she kept everything clean and in order. Her cooking was fabulous and delicious. She was bossy and strong for such a weak female, which the family found amusing. Gohan quickly captured the hearts of his grandparents. Gine loved his inquisitive character, he wanted to know everything, and he learned Saiya'go really fast and spent a lot of time with her. While Bardock was amazed with his strength. Gohan had some fighting experience, he was trained well, and however his style and technique were completely different from the Saiyan ways of fighting. He was surprised with the child's power rating; it was close to his own. Much stronger than Raditz and Gine's. If the child kept growing and gaining power he would easily qualify for an Elite level. Bardock was born as a third class, after many years of battling and his special services to the crown he was awarded first class and the command of several second and third class teams. His physic powers were used by the King from time to time.

Now his instincts were telling him something was very wrong.

One night he asked his mate to do something to make sure their theories were true, and with the results he would personally go to the King. Gine took blood samples from Chichi and Gohan, and in secret analyzed them in her laboratory. The same day she returned home with a roll of papers.

"I decided to do the rest at home." Gine explained to her family.

"Did you destroy the blood samples and the data on the computers?" Raditz asked.

"Of course I did!" She spat at him.

"Did you destroy the backup files as well?" He kept asking.

"What back-up files?" she whispered terrified.

"I'm going to work in one hour; I got the night shift again, so I'll take care of those. For the last five years, all data from laboratories and ships is being copied into a special back-up system. It was designed personally by the King, however I know how to break into it and delete the information." Raditz assured her.

"If you don't delete it, out whole family will be in danger." Bardock told them. "I have a feeling we touched upon something really big, so be careful son." He held his arm for a moment.

"Dad just don't be sentimental on me. I can manage." Ratidz smirked.

"Now let's see what the genetic differences really are." Gine told them unfolding the papers on the big dining table.

Chichi, Gohan and Bardock saw a complicated diagram with genetic patters. Gine held different colour pens and started comparing the two blood samples by hand.

"You see, this is the Saiyan genetic code, and this is Chichi's." She pointed.

"There is only one strain of difference." Bardock quickly noticed.

"And these parts" she marked red "and these parts are exactly identical." Then she took a blue pen, and marked two other places saying "and these are very similar, the difference minimal."

"Now take a look at Gohan's." She pulled out another sheet. And put it next to Chichi's results.

"He has three strains like Saiyans, but these are similar to these parts of Chichi's strain." She marked another part green. "So I would say it didn't hinder his Saiyan strain but added something to it." Later she put all three diagrams next to each other. Gohan's strain was in the middle, it was clear he got all common parts between human and Saiyan DNA, the small extra part from human DNA, while the human DNA slightly modified his other Saiyans parts. Gine looked carefully at the markings trying to decipher what was responsible for what.

"This part is responsible for physical appearance." She marked one common part for all three sheets.

"This is responsible for intelligence." She marked one common part for all three sheets.

"Now here come the differences. He got this part from Saiyan DNS,"she marked in orange one part "this is responsible for strength and endurance. This is where our power rating came from."

"However he got this from his mother." She marked something in violet. "This part is responsible for emotions. The difference is minimal, nevertheless there is a difference, and this touches upon the strength and endurance part."

"So what do you really think?" Bardock asked.

"He has 80% of Saiyan DNA, while the human DNA modified and added up to the other 20%. These are mainly parts responsible for emotion and character. He will physically be a Saiyan, however he will be more sensitive and prone to emotions. The emotion part touches the strength part and changed one sequence in it, I believe it might actually make him stronger." Gine summed up her research.

XXXX

She suffered from nausea all day. She threw up in the morning, and with every hour she felt weak. He noticed her disposition around dinner time; despite sitting next to him at the main table she did not eat a bite. Her face was slightly green, and she tried to avoid the sight of food. He called him Nappa to take her to her room, and sat there thinking about the possible reason for illness. He felt fine, so the food hadn't been poisoned. He briefly considered the thought that those were typical symptoms of pregnancy, and dismissed the idea everyone knew there was no other species compatible to breed with Saiyans. After fulfilling all his duties he returned to her room and glanced at her sleeping body in her bed. He approached her and gently placed his hand on her stomach and focused all his senses. After a moment he felt it, a tiny pulse, and a not so tiny ki. She indeed was pregnant. He sat there next to her, thinking about how. He was told there was no species that could breed with them. Despite so many sexual activities of his soldiers with other races no half-breed children were born. He briefly considered that this pregnancy should be terminated immediately, but after a moment concluded that it might actually help his plan.

He went out of the room, and headed for his office. He logged onto his computer and accessed his data base. He started from all historical evidence of Saiyans not being able to breed with other races, and found many researches and documents confirming that fact. He saw tables of blood sample comparisons, all indicating it was physically or genetically impossible. Then he went on searching through the newest research conducted, and when he found nothing on the topic, he did a general search in the back-up files of all his research institutes. After a long time of reading useless information he found something surprising. On one of the computers in the Medical Research Centre someone had done 3 DNA tests, however no analysis or comments were enclosed. He zoomed into the results and looked at the strains of DNA, he knew what they were, but he had no idea about the details. One he recognized as Saiyan, the second looked similar to Saiyan DNA but there were some differences, while the third was complete different it had only two strands and evidently was of a different species. He checked who input the data and saw the name Gine. Bardock's mate, he remembered. Suddenly the data disappeared from the system. He looked surprised at the screen. Only a few people had clearance to go into the system. He checked the list of people currently logged in, and to his surprise he saw the name Raditz, the son of Gine and Bardock.

He tapped his fingers on the desk thinking, they must have had a good reason to tamper with the data. Bardock was faithful for sure, he knew the man from years before. He had been his tutor in his young years. And he only knew about truth about Bardock's special powers, and he knew the role Bardock played many years ago in saving his planet. His father trusted Bardock beyond any Saiyan in the empire. So he had no reason to doubt him now.


	10. Chapter 10

„Nappa first thing in the morning call in Bardock and his family. Tell them to bring the test results with them. They will know what I mean." Vegeta told Nappa trough his scouter, and lay silently on his bed.

He decided to spend this night alone; he had a lot of thinking to do. He tried to consider all events. He wasn't planning to become a father any time soon. That was one of the reasons why he chose an alien concubine. If he chose a Saiyan, the female would immediately try to get pregnant and force him into formal mating. For him the perspective of mating for life and having children wasn't appealing. Now he was stuck with a pregnant alien concubine. He wondered what they child would actually be like. From earlier he knew the child was already strong. The power rating of the fetus was equal to a low class soldier. Much higher than his mother. His thoughts went from the woman and the child, to the future of his empire. A bastard child could never take the crown, these children went to normal Saiyan training, and were raised by the mother's family. He couldn't even begin to consider officially mating an alien. He could always kill the child later if he proved to be a treat or nuisance.

XXXX

Bulma couldn't sleep without him. She got used to the warm body and stemming hot sex in the evening. So being alone felt strange. He sent her back to her room during dinner, and she was grateful for it. Her stomach was making her life difficult. She suspected she was pregnant, and she felt his hand on her stomach earlier. She wanted to keep it to herself as long as possible; however she suspected he knew anyway. She wondered about her future, being a whore of a King was not her idea for an ideal life. On the other hand she couldn't complain any more. She was safe, well fed, she lived in comfort. She had no idea about the possibilities for bastard children. She lay there silently looking at the ceiling. Maybe he would want to kill the child, would she allow that? She had a feeling that if something happened to the child, she would simply die. She would give it some time, and if she left any treat she would run away. She devised an escape plan some time ago; she still had her space ship. From that day she would carry her capsules again with her all the time. Her capsule belt looked like a normal belt, she made a fancy necklace out of her other capsules. Some might think of it as an odd decoration; however she would simply have them always with her. She even knew where she would go, Namek was the best option. The spark in her eyes shone brighter than before, she finally had a reason to live.

XXXX

The same evening Bardock got a call from Nappa. He already knew about the call, he had foreseen it. His abilities were giving him tips about what would happen. After many years of simple unimportant visions, his ability was equally annoying as before Freiza's attack. Without any warning he would get a vision in the middle of a conversation or taking a piss. He knew about the call. He knew the King knew about their last actions. Gine was really worried, Raditz just shrugged his shoulders, and Chichi and Gohan went pale. But an order is an order.

So the next day the whole family went to the palace, only to see Nappa had been waiting for them at the entrance. He lead them into one of the smaller audience chambers, the King was already waiting for them.

"I want facts not stupid explanations and excuses." The King said.

"My King, Let me start from the beginning. My younger son Kakarot had been sent to a distant planet called Earth as an infant. He never reported back, and has been considered dead for the last 24 years. After many years of grief, I heard gossip about a rouge Saiyan who mated with a alien wife and had offspring. When a mission was sent to Earth I hopped they might find my son." Bardock started explaining. The King frowned hearing about a mission to Earth, he did not recall sending a mission there, and he motioned the man to continue.

"On one of the ships that came I found Chichi and Gohan. And seeing the likeness to our family members, I did not hesitate to buy both of them. Later it turned out I was right – she was my son's mate and the child is his son." He motioned to both of them to come forward. The King briefly glanced at the woman, who was beautiful and looked almost Saiyan, the child looked like any other Saiyan child, black hair and brown tail. "Since then I've been wondering about my son's fate and I started asking questions. I received three ship logs, only the first brought in a small group of slaves. My son wasn't on board any of the ships." He gave the King all three ship logs. "After talking to Chichi and Gohan I began to wonder about this mission and about what happened. I do not want to question you my King, however I see little logic in destroying such a beautiful and rich planet like Earth."

"What do you mean destroy?" the King snapped at him.

"According to my grandson and his mother Earth had been blown up after takeoff." Bardock stopped seeing the furious glare of his King. "I know you sire well, and I know you do not do such things without reason. However this act was very out of character."

"And you are correct I did not issue such an order. And I'm considering who was brave enough to go against me in my own kingdom." Vegeta was steaming mad. "What about the blood work?"

"My mate should better explain that." Gine came forward with the elaborated DNA results and started explaining the differences between the three blood samples.

"So you mean to say the half-breeds have a potential to be stronger that regular Saiyans?" The King wanted to make sure he understood correctly.

"Yes Sir, however their emotions will be different, they will act out of intelligence and reason or spur of anger, not out of blood lust like typical Saiyans. However in battle they could prove to be stronger. This gene mixture is favorable." Gine summed up.

"I want to test the child myself." Vegeta said looking at Gohan. The child clearly feared him and at first sight didn't show any special powers.

Bardock looked at Chichi and nodded. The Kings wish had to be fulfilled. They all moved into the King's private training chamber. A room specially built to impact powerful ki blasts.

Gohan stood before Vegeta in fear, he could feel the older Saiyans power better than those fancy scouters could tell. He knew he was up against someone stronger than his grandfather, however after careful consideration probably still not as strong as his father. Vegeta noticed the child slowly calming down and gaining confidence, that's when he made his move. In one quick motion he was in front of the child, and the child blocked his stroke. He punched the child many more times, but did not find any amazing strength in him. He decided a different strategy, he remembered what Gine said about emotions. "You're just as weak as your father." He taunted the child, and he could see pain on Gohan's face. "Just where was your father, when your mother and you were enslaved?" Gohan stopped moving and just glared with anger at the older man, the man who should be his King. "My father wasn't weak." He whispered. "Yes, he was, he let you and your mother become slaves. He let your planet be destroyed!" Vegeta yelled at him. "My father wasn't weak." The boy said a bit louder.

"What is he doing?" Gine whispered to Bardock and Chichi.

"He's taunting Gohan, so that the boy fights full on." Bardock said.

"Gohan is much stronger when angry." Chichi whispered.

"Your father was a sorry excuse for a Saiyan! He couldn't protect you! He didn't care about you and your mother!" Vegeta kept taunting and striking the shocked child.

Suddenly he felt a different the next block was much stronger than before. Yet he continued playing on the boys emotions. "He didn't save you, and now you'll spend the rest of your life as lowly slave! He was weak!" Vegeta yelled.

"No he wasn't." Gohan began crying. "My papa was strong!" He sobbed still blocking the strikes.

"Where is he now if he was so strong?" Vegeta asked provokingly. "He was too weak!"

"HE WAS STRONGER THAN YOU!" Gohan yelled and hit at his full power. All scouters beeped getting the new reading. "HE WAS WAY STRONGER THAN YOU!" Gohan's power level was still rising. The King hit him strong, but the child barely felt it. He hit back with all he had. The battle was fierce and brutal. But the King was better, both in power and in tactics.

Gine, Bardock and Raditz looked at the boy with surprised, in this battle he almost matched the King in power, and the King was known to be the strongest Saiyan in the Empire.

The King landed next to the spectators, still barely believing a small boy stood his own in a battle against him. He was surprised, and had much to think about. This day was too eventful for his taste.

"I don't have more time to spare for this issue." He told them. "Bardock gather all information you can about that mission to Earth, I need to know who gave the order and the full list of crew on all ships. I did not give that order and I will have the head of the Saiyan who did. Raditz go through all the back-up data, dig anywhere you can think of, and find as much as possible."

"Gine I've also got a small mission for you, come later in the evening, you can take you son's mate with you for help." He told the small Saiyan woman.


	11. Chapter 11

Gine and Chichi came to the palace late in the evening. A maid showed them the way into the most elegant part of the palace. There Nappa showed them into the elegant private part of the palace, and guided them into the Queen's bedroom.

The room was dark, but they could see a person on the bed. Gine turned on the light, and the person woke up immediately. The Saiyan woman looked in amazement at two beautiful blue eyes, and a petite face surrounded by wild long blue hair.

Chichi was stunned for a different reason. She darted out towards the woman, only to be met by two hands grabbing her. It was Nappa, who didn't like the black-haired woman's sudden movement.

Bulma rushed out of bed and hugged Chichi almost violently. Chichi took her into her arms, as the blue haired girl cried silently in her arms.

"You know her?" Nappa asked suspiciously, and Bulma just nodded. "So I'll leave you women." He left the room.

"Bulma what happened to you?" Chichi asked gently. Bulma looked up at her but didn't say a word, which was out of character for her.

"Can you speak?" Gine asked the beautiful girl. But the girl just shook her head.

"Oh my..." Chichi whispered.

Gine carefully examined the girl, but didn't see any evident injuries. She took a look into her throat, and carefully looked at her neck.

"You were injected with a substance developed on Bayeer, it's a special chemical that obstructs the vocal chords, and the process is permanent but reversible with a special injection." Gine told the women.

"How far are you with your pregnancy?" Gine gently asked. Bulma showed her three fingers.

"The King wants me to take blood samples from you to do a DNA matching test." Gine told her the reason they were both there. Bulma just nodded her head and gave her hand towards the Saiyan woman. After it Bulma grabbed Chichi's hand urgently, and with her lips she spoke two syllables "Goku".

Chichi just shook her head. "We have no idea. I and Gohan made it out as slaves. After coming here we met Goku's family. In fact this is Goku's mother." Both women looked at Gine, but Chichi continued talking in their native language Japanese so that no one else could understand. "We barely made it, the conditions in the slave transport were awful, and it was really difficult. However after landing here we can't complain, Bardock Goku's father is really nice, so are his mother and brother. They treat us well. However I don't really like the fact that we are slaves and that Gohan is going to become and fighter one day. I always hoped he would be a scientist like you." Chichi explained. "How are you really?" Chichi asked. But Bulma started shaking. "Was it that bad?" Bulma nodded. "And how is it now?" Bulma made a wavy line with her hand in the air. "Do you have your capsules?" Bulma nodded. "Are you planning to escape?" Bulma obviously hesitated, but finally nodded. "Well if you decide to flee, be sure to take us with you. I don't like this place much, and this is not a good place for a good future for us." Bulma nodded and held Chichi's hands for a long time.

Gine told Chichi it was time to go, and Chichi said her last words "Take good care!"

XXXX

When the strange alien chatter had ended, and the door shut, Vegeta decided to walk into her room. He found her on the bed, a bit shaky but in good condition. She looked up at him, and for the first time he saw a flicker of emotions on her face. He would call it self-confidence, and yet there was a spark of sadness in it. He felt the need to ask her how she felt, but he decided speaking to a mute was a waste of time. After a second or two her face went back to the normal stone poker face. He extended his hand and she took it without any hesitation, and they left for his room together.

Later when she awoke in the middle of the night, she could feel his hand on her stomach, as they were snuggling together. And she wondered what it actually meant for her and the baby.

XXXX

Gine showered Chichi with a million of questions on the way back. She was surprised to hear that Chichi had actually known the girl very well. That she was close to her son and grandson. Chichi however did not mention anything about what made Bulma so interesting and special. On the way back they stopped at the medical centre, and with a new printed out DNA paper came back home so that Gine could make one more analysis. The same night on the same kitchen table, she confirmed that Bulma was also compatible with Saiyan DNA, and later sent a quick message to the King with the confirmation.

Bardock came late at night, only with bad news. He and Raditz checked all logs, and no detailed logs of the space flights were in the system. As if no ship had ever gone to Earth. Only a few people they spoke to give any details about whom and on whose order used the ships, and slowly they were working out a list of possible crew. Later Raditz crisscrossed the suggested list with official work records, and nothing was matching. People, who were said to be on Earth, were on logs somewhere completely different. Raditz browsed desperately the back-up files and managed to recreate some of the original logs, and slowly they were constructing a list of Saiyan crew. However both men were worried, a conspiracy at this scale was unheard of in the Saiyan Empire. Someone really influential must have messed with the records and files. No normal soldier would dare do that to their feared King. Bardock kept having a really bad feeling about all this, so later at night he sent a message to all his most trusted soldiers saying "Are you with me to the end?" and all his men answered yes.

XXXX

That night having only a few hours of sleep Bardock was tormented by visions. He saw blood, he saw gore, he saw the floor of the palace tainted. He didn't see who and what happened, but the nightmare continued. Suddenly he was taken to a different place. The room was all white, in the middle there was a strange shaped pod of some kind. When he came up closer he was looking down at his own face. When he woke up the first thing he did was to draw the strange symbols he saw on the pod, his message said Kakarot and the words CAPSULE CORPORATION were written next to it.

XXXX

Before dawn Raditz and Bardock gave the King the results of their investigation, and a list of possible suspects. With the King they drew a connection between the names, and slowly progressed onto pinning down three names. Three most esteemed Council Member names.


	12. Chapter 12

„Are you sure someone was digging in the files? You say Bardock was asking questions? Hmm You might be right. You've got three hours for you part. Tell the others it's now or never."

Nappa stood behind the door, and listen to someone talking on the scouter. He knew something was fishy ever since the King had called in Bardock a few days ago. He knew Bardock was special, although he had no idea why. He remembered that the old King also put great trust in the Saiyan commander. He walked away and hid behind the next doorway, and as the person exited the restroom, he observed the conspirator undetected.

As soon as the person was out of sight, he ran quickly to the King. The King had been in one of the private audience chambers with Bardock and Raditz, the men immediately stopped talking when Nappa entered.

"My King, I've just overheard council member Celer, he was talking about your meeting with Bardock. He also mentioned that someone was to do something in three hours. He said someone was messing with the files and that it's time for something." Nappa said quickly without catching his breath.

"Bardock we have to hurry. Do you have any idea what that would mean? Did you have any more visions recently?" Vegeta asked worried.

"I've seen blood split on the palace floor, but I do not know whose blood it was. I also believe my son is still alive." Bardock started explaining his newest vision.

"Raditz go home and get your mother and family, and head towards the main Space Centre, there you will prepare back-up files for all data, and prepare a ship for takeoff. Nappa you will go with him, and take my slave with you." Vegeta started giving orders.

"Bardock gather all trustworthy loyal Saiyans and tell them to come to the palace. I also want two teams guarding the Space Centre, Medical Centre and two more scouting the town." Vegeta spoke quickly. "Nappa before you go, do not talk to any council members on the way out. I believe they are trying to take over control of my Empire, and I'm not going without a fight."

"Bardock do you think we can trust some of the elite and first class commanders?" Vegeta asked when they were left alone.

"Out of the list we worked out, most elites are connected to the council, so trusting them would be unwise. However first class commanders Parsel, Skiiret and second class commanders Tuber and Ambur are most probably loyal to you. There are not connected to the council and I know them personally." Bardock explained.

"You will contact those men; however do not tell them about what is going on. Send them off planet as soon as possible and tell them to station on Alvaber, Mikenos and Bayeer and await further orders. They have to leave the planet under one hour." Vegeta ordered his most trusted Saiyan. "Meet me back at the palace in one hour."

XXXX

Nappa rushed to the Queen's bedroom, Bulma was completely surprised with the nervousness the bald Saiyan was emitting.

"Get moving, we have to get out of here. It's the King's order!" He yelled at her in Universal. She quickly grabbed her jewellery box with capsules and jewels, and rushed with him to the balcony. There the Saiyan grabbed her tightly and they flew to a house in suburbs of the town. Raditz had been waiting there for them with Chichi.

"We have to go to the Medical Centre to get mom and Gohan!" He told them, and grabbed Chichi and took off as well.

As soon as they reached the Medical Centre, Gohan was waiting at the entrance to let them in. They arrived at Gine's laboratory, to see Gine uploading files onto a portable memory disk. "I just need one more thing." She gave the disk to Radtiz and rushed into a special chamber. She came back within a few minutes, without explaining why she went there.

Within twenty minutes they arrived at the Space Centre only to find it deserted. Radtiz went to the control centre and tried to make the main framework computer working, but it was dead. Nappa stood there enraged by the state of the centre, this could only mean serious trouble.

In the meantime the women were left alone in the adjoining security control room. Gine approached Bulma, and asked her a simple question, "Do you trust me Chichi?" She asked the human female.

"Of course I do." Chichi told her. "If you do, hold her down tight, this is going to hurt!" and both women grabbed Bulma who was taken by surprise. "Don't worry; you'll be better after this." In a quick motion the Saiyan woman, took a syringe from her lab coat, and made an injection on Bulma's neck around her larynx. Later she made four more injections in the surrounding area. Bulma cried out in pain, but she was held down tightly. "You should regain your voice from one to ten hours. I'm not sure how the antidote will work on your species, but it should work eventually" Gine smiled at her happily.

XXXX

"Raditz, this looks really bad. Most of my men have been ambushed and killed. I'm with the King in the palace, but we're expecting to be attacked any minute." Bardock told his son.

"Dad the Space Centre is not functional, I will try to start up a space ship manually, however we might have a problem." Raditz replied.

Bardock repeated his son's words to the King. "Did the men you ordered leave the planet in time?" The King asked.

"Raditz check the logs, did teams 37, 109 and 108, or 58 leave the planet?" Bardock asked his son.

"Yes, seven teams consisting of 84 pods left for Alvaber, Mikenos and Bayeer half an hour ago." Raditz confirmed.

"That's good." Bardock told him.

Bardock soon heard an incoming call. "Commander we're in trouble, we've been ambushed by elite soldiers at the south part of town. What are you orders?" One of his soldiers reported. "Avoid fighting, leave the area and save your lives!" Bardock transferred the same command to all his loyal Saiyans.

"Sire what if..." But he didn't finish the sentence, stopped by a sudden vision. He saw blood again, this time he saw it was Vegeta's blood. He saw his King dead and suddenly the vision turned into a vision of councilman Paragus on the throne.

"You just had a vision?" The King asked and Bardock nodded. "We have to hurry, or you will die."

Both men rushed towards the gardens, but were stopped by ten elite soldiers waiting there for them.

"Stand aside soldiers." Vegeta ordered.

"We no longer take orders from you." One of the men answered.

"Step aside or die." Vegeta gave the order again, but the soldiers just started laughing. Both Vegeta and Bardock charged at them.

XXXX

Radtiz was getting frustrated, he got the files he needed, but the Space Centre was a mess. He tried to manually turn on three ships, but they weren't responding. Soon he found the reason why, the starting panels have all been disable, and the wires cut. All the ships had been sabotaged.


	13. Chapter 13

Raditz returned to his family and Nappa with bad news. All the ships had been sabotaged, and they had no means of getting out of there. He put on his scouter and tried calling his father but without answer.

"Dad is not answering, something must have happened at the palace." He said really worried.

"Give me the scouter," Gine told him. "I'm going to try to fix one of the ships, and you go and get your father." She ordered her son.

Raditz hesitated, not willing to leave the women alone, however his mother firmly told him to get going.

"I'm going too!" Gohan yelled. "I'm not leaving grandpa!" Chichi wanted to object, but she knew her son would never forgive her for not giving him a chance to save his beloved grandfather.

"I'm going as well." Nappa told them. "I'm still officially the King's bodyguard."

XXXX

"Gine I don't think we can fix this." Chichi told the Saiyan woman, looking at the mess of cables on the floor next to the starting panel. They were hopelessly trying to get the ship working without result.

"Bulma how is your voice?" Gine asked the blue haired woman.

"Better." Came a very quiet but audible answer.

"At least one thing is going as planned." Gine joked.

"Bulma I think you should tell her." Chichi insisted.

"Tell me what?" Gine looked with surprise at the two women.

XXXX

Bardock fought many battles in the past; he won many and lost many as well. From his first missions he always came half dead, which eventually made him very strong. However this battle was different. As a solider born third class, and later awarded first class thanks to his achievements, he wasn't expecting to ever fight elite soldiers for his life. However he was doing well, he managed to knock out two of the attackers, and injured one more. In the mean time Vegeta had already killed three, and inured two more severely. Soon all then bodies were on the ground.

"We have to go!" Bardock urged the King to leave.

"You are not going anywhere." They heard a voice from behind.

Both men turned to see four council member and three other elite soldiers.

"Paragus what are you doing?" The King demanded.

"I'm setting things as they should be. You were a lousy King, your bloodline is weak." The old Saiyan told the King.

"Why did you destroy Earth?" Bardock demanded.

"Why do you ask?" Celer replied. "We will not take a chance for alien blood mixing with our supreme elite blood. It's repulsive." The council member spat on the ground with disgust.

"You shall pay for what you have done you traitors!" King Vegeta was infuriated.

"Oh no, we shall not." Pragaus replied. "It's time to end this farce of a ruling. Brolly kill them both."

All four council members left the garden, to go and officially take the throne.

"You shall not go anywhere!" Vegeta yelled and powered up, immediately in front of him rose Brolly, the elite son of Paragus. Vegeta tried to punch him, but Brolly was too fast.

"Little King, without any power. I will show you true power!" The Saiyan yelled and powered up. His hair turned gold and his eyes green. He had a huge gold aura around him.

"It cannot be..." Bardock whispered with surprise.

"I'm not done yet!" Vegeta yelled and launched at the huge elite Saiyan. He tried his best, however he was overpowered, at the same time the two other soldiers attacked Bardock, he managed to take one down but the other injured him severely.

Nappa, Gohan and Radtiz came to witness a terrifying sight. Both the King and Bardock were down. A big gold Saiyan standing over the King kicking him into the ground.

Gohan looked at his badly hurt grandfather, and later to the King he learned to respect so much. The little boy found in himself enough courage to do what the accompanying men couldn't. Without a word of warning he rushed to kick Brolly. He put all his power in the kick, and the big Saiyan went flying into the palace wall. He saw a flash of light coming his way, and did exactly as his father taught him.

He put his hands together and pushed them to his side, and slowly but surely spoke the words he knew by heart.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" He yelled with all his might pouring all his energy into one big blast.

Nappa and Raditz couldn't believe their eyes seeing such a powerful strike coming from such a small child. But no one had any time to admire anything, they quickly killed the third elite soldier, grabbed the half dead King and injured Bardock, and flew full speed to the Space Centre.

"Don't worry, they won't go far." Paragus told his injured son, watching the fallen King being taken away.

XXXX

"Computer calibrate the photon engine for space travel. Computer set the gravity controller for high speed take off." Bulma kept shooting orders on board her Capsule 023X, while Chichi and Gine looked with amazement at the sophisticated ship.

"Computer turn on the air conditioning and set the oxygen level." Bulma frantically was calibrating her unused for months ship. Normally she would have loads of time to prepare for takeoff, she had a feeling she had less time with every passing second. She quickly set the computer to calibrate the photon propulsion system, which normally took up to an hour. Later she turned to check the fuel level and noticed they would only enough for half way to Namek.

Gohan flew up front and immediately saw something which made his heart jump with joy. At the far end of the space platform was a huge dome shaped ship with the sign CAPSULE CORPORATION 023X on the side. The men did not hesitate to follow the kid into the bizarre looking ship. As soon as they entered Gine dragged them to the control room yelling "BULMA WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

Bulma without hesitation pushed the start button, still working with calibration and co-ordinates. Soon all the Saiyans were in the flight controller room. Chichi had already buckled in, and told the men to do the same. Vegeta and Bardock were carefully placed on two seats, however Raditz, Gine and Nappa didn't have enough time. The inertia wave caught them by surprise as the ships took off much faster than they were used to.

Bulma kept frantically giving orders to the computer. "Force field to 1.345%. Entering calibration for orbiting: 67.124. Evaluate the photon system on screen 5. Increase gravity stabilizer to 1.83. Entering flight co-ordinates .1." The computer kept replying "Confirmed." After every command. "Computer ignite the photon system and report." "Photon system ignited properly, efficiency 72%."

"There is a ship coming straight for us on the left!" Gine yelled at Bulma and showed a big Saiyan ship heading right for them.

"Computer front force shield to 100%!" Bulma yelled as the alien ship blasted at them. "Force shield efficient. Power level dropping to 56%." The computer reported.

"Computer activate photon system!" As Bulma finished the last word the whole view blurred. All people were pushed into their chairs with huge force, as the ship gained unrivalled speed.


	14. Chapter 14

„Confirmed. Entering hyperspace, stabilizing gravity. Safe stability regained." The computer announced.

Bulma sighed with relief, only to turn around to see Vegeta bleeding to death. She hesitated for a split second, but immediately the thought of letting her child's father die without help came to haunt her.

"Pick him up and follow me!" She ordered Nappa, and led him towards the infirmary. Inside the white room were two beds, lots of shelves and drawers. In the middle was bed shaped pod with complicated wiring coming out of it. "Take his clothes off and put him inside." She ordered the bald Saiyan.

Gine looked at the room with amazement. "So this is like a healing tank?" She asked the human.

Bulma kept putting in data inside her portable tablet. And as soon as the patient was in the pod, the hatch sealed, and special liquid began pouring in. "Computer set the genetic calibration GOKU." "Confirmed." "Evaluate physical condition." "64% bone fracture, broken spine and ribs. Puncture lunge, loss of blood at rate 55%. Time to regain full health minimum of five days."

"This machine is amazing!" Gine murmured, but soon the women's attention was brought to the state of Bardock who also was injured severely.

"We only have one pod, so put him on the bed over there." Bulma ordered Raditz. "We'll have to patch him up the standard way." She pulled the portable body scanner next to the injured Saiyan. "Computer evaluate health." "Evaluating, 25% bone fracture, blood loss at rate 15%. Major injury around 5th rib, and on the back."

"Take his clothes off so we can see the injury." Bulma told Nappa and Raditz and both men rushed to do the order.

"It doesn't look that bad." Bulma said, and reached for a drawer, and pulled out bandages and dressings. From another drawer she pulled out two tubes with some gel.

"First we are going to have to set his broken arm, and collar bone." With the help of all three Saiyans they slowly put the bones into order. "Now use this gel on all the wounds." She gave one tube to Gine and started using the other on some of the wounds herself. Within fifteen minutes all of Bardock's wounds were dressed properly.

"The gel is a special formula I've been testing. The same as the liquid it was based on Goku's amazing Saiyan healing ability, so it should help them recover." Bulma explained to the dumb folded Saiyans glaring at her. "He should wake up soon, and as soon as he does we'll go to the kitchen and grab something to eat, and I'll try to explain all of this to you." Bulma told them and checked the reading of Bardock's condition.

XXXX

Later they all sat down in the dining area, and the Saiyans had their first taste of Earth style cuisine, and Bulma slowly told them everything about her and the ship. She explained she was a scientist, and how she escaped the destruction of her planet. She explained some of the technology behind the sophisticated ship they all admired. The Saiyans learnt with amazement about the capsule technology, and witnessed how much food could be stored in just one tiny container. They asked questions about the medical equipment, about the engine of the ship, and many technical details she wasn't really expecting. Later she realised she probably met the most educated Saiyan family, after all Raditz was a computer specialist, and his mother was a medical scientist. Bardock had less technical knowledge, but he had a lot of knowledge in general, so even he managed to understand some of the concepts Bulma tried to explain.

"I've always been wondering after whom Gohan got his intelligence, and now it's quite clear he's got good genes!" Bulma began laughing.

"What do you mean by that?" Gine asked suspiciously.

"I forgot you guys never met Goku!" Bulma was laughing hilariously.

"You better explain yourself!" The tiny Saiyan woman stood up angrily.

"Dad's an idiot!" Gohan told her.

"A what?" Bardock and Gine yelled.

"Well he's not the smartest pick in the lot, but he has other values." Chichi began defending her husband.

"Goku does have a big heart, and a lot of strength." Bulma tried to please the angered women. "And he's naive as a puppy." His Saiyan parents looked at her crossly.

"Bardock, Chichi gave me the note you wrote. I would like some more explanations. Where did you see that sign?" Bulma came to the topic bothering her immensely.

"Well few people know about this, but since we're stuck here together it wouldn't be wise to keep a secret." Bardock started explaining. Nappa and the others looked at him tentatively.

"Many years ago I was sent with my team to the planet Kanassa. It was a challenging task, the natives were very strong, and we lost many men. That planet had been under siege many times in the past, however we were the first who actually stepped foot on it and managed to get their defences down. I remember little about the battle, my last memory being a fight with an alien who spoke in riddles to me, he had said something about revenge, he also spoke that I will suffer as much as they have seeing my end and not being able to stop it. After that I awoke in the healing tank on a spaceship, and since then I've been having these visions. Some are clear and definite, while others are scrambled and foggy. My first true vision was the destruction of our planet, however I managed to convince the old King it was true, and we devised a plan to defeat our greatest enemy Friezer. Ever since then the old King and the new King from time to time asked me about what would happen. And from time to time I would get a clear vision, which could be useable." Bardock told his story.

"The day before the rebellion I had a dream. The first part already came true, there was an attack on the palace, however we made it out alive. The second part was about my son Kakarot. He was in an identical pod as the one you have in the infirmary."

"So that would mean he survived the destruction of Earth. It would also mean someone from my company made it alive." Bulma spoke out loud lost in thought. Without acknowledging them she went to the control room.

She sat on the main chair, and tapped her fingers on the board in front of her, clearly lost in thoughts. They other silently followed her.

"Computer turn on alpha wave scanner. Set it to frequency 16:56:98. Scan the surrounding solar systems."

"Scanning, no alpha waves detected." The computer reported.

"Computer, set the scanner to beta waves, the same frequency, send one sonar impulse at alpha level." Bulma ordered the computer.

"Confirmed." Bulma nervously tapped her fingers awaiting for any response.

After several minutes, she got up and looked startled at the people who followed her. "This might take a long time. I'll show you to your rooms." She guided them around the ship; there were four bedrooms in total. The ship was designed for a maximum crew of eight, so they fit in perfectly. Nappa had to share a room and bathroom with Radtiz, but Chichi and Gohan, and Bardock with Gine got their own bedrooms.


	15. Chapter 15

The Saiyans loved Earth food. Especially sweets and cakes, unknown to Saiyan cuisine, so Chichi had her hands full. They got used to life on the ship, however Gine spent a lot of time in the medical ward supervising Vegeta's health. He was slowly getting better.

Bulma had a different worry. The photon system was running low on fuel. The force shield they had to use at the takeoff from the planet, the gravitron stimulator, as well as several days of energy required for the healing pod were taking its toll on the energy supply. They would have to change the power modules soon, and changing them meant switching practically everything off, including the healing pod. In normal circumstances she would do the change on the ground, having lots of time, technicians and full gravity and air supply. Turning everything off gave a short time gap for the change, they ship itself contained safe oxygen level for less than six hours. They would have to turn off the gravitron, so instead of walking they would be floating. The last change of fuel took over twenty hours. The fuel tanks weighted each around a tone, and four had to be installed to give the ship enough energy to fly to Namek. Fortunately they had several Saiyans, so the weight of the full tanks could be carried by them. Gohan was small enough to go with her into the fuel pipe to manually program the tanks. After considering all the factors she decide it might actually work, so the last two days she spend preparing. She gave Gohan some papers with information he should know before trying to program the tanks. She test ran the support engine so that they wouldn't go off course, and managed to get it working to recuperate the oxygen in the ship, and keep basic life support and lights. She made sure she had enough fuel tanks, so that once they get to work they would be able to get all four in. She explained to the Saiyans what needed to be done, and what was their role in the whole deal. Gravity would be turned off so they had to manage four very heavy but delicate containers. The lack of gravity would make moving them easy, however they couldn't just float around, if the hit anything they would explode.

The last step was what to do with Vegeta. His life support system would be one of the first turned off, his state was improving but it was far from perfect. Some injures had already healed, while others were still in the process of healing. Bulma decided to drain the fluid, give him on oxygen mask. Gine would stay with him in the infirmary to monitor his condition. If everything went as planned the machine would be working as soon as the fuel tanks were secured.

Chichi got the role of monitoring the main computer in the control room. She had to observe oxygen level, and she got strict instructions what to do when the system would start working again.

The next day the ship started showing first sign of lack of fuel. They lights would go on and off, the healing pod communicated insufficient power level. The computer kept sending messages about the time left for the fuel tanks to go empty. When the computer said it was the last five minutes, they all went to their spots. Bulma quickly decapsualized the four fuel tanks, and the Saiyan men held tightly so they wouldn't float around with gravity. When the computer did the last countdown Bulma and Gohan were at the entrance to the fuel pipe.

"Remember as soon as we go in, we take the old ones out, you bring them out here. The red one has to go first, then blue, then red again and blue last." Bulma kept explaining to the child.

"Got it!" Gohan confirmed.

"We're in!" Bulma told him, as soon as the gravity stopped working, both swam into the pipe.

"Turn it left, then push the security button and gently pull out, they are empty so they won't weight a lot." Bulma instructed as the child attempted to pull the first pipe shaped tank out. "Slowly there might be a drop or two left, and they are still dangerous." Together they pulled the first tank out, Gohan securely passed it on to Nappa waiting at the entrance to the fuel pipe. They had to repeat the same manoeuvre three more times, which took over two hours.

"Gohan blue goes first." Bulma reminded him as the child flew towards the entrance for their first pipe. "Be careful it's very heavy."

"I can feel that." The child slowly moved inside with a new pipe. It was glowing a vibrant blue, the liquid inside moving constantly. "Now put it in the first hole." Bulma instructed. "Turn left until you hear and click." They both moved the handle on the top right, securing the first pipe. Bulma entered the validation code, and after a moment they heard Chichi yell "We got the first one!" To get all four pipes in took four more hours, the progress slow, but it had to be done slowly due to the risk.

After they got out from the pipe Bulma and Gohan saw a strange sight at the door. Gine was standing there holding a severely injured but conscious Vegeta, who looked pissed as hell.

"Nappa, Bardock were they hell AM I!" He yelled at the two soldiers.

"In hell your highness!" Bulma smirked at him. "Now move your stupid Saiyan ass back to the infirmary I need to get my ship working."

"How dare you!" Vegeta yelled at her. "You're just a lowly slave!" He reminded her.

"A lowly slave with a state of the art ship. No thanks to you. So just shut up and let me do my work." Bulma replied.

Raditz, Nappa and Bardock just watched dumb folded as the small human female spoke to their King.

"Computer check the positioning of the fuel pipes." Bulma ordered the computer. "Fuel pipes in place." The computer replied. "Computer test run all four pipes." "Test running, test completed, pipes in prime condition."

"Time to strap in, before we launch this baby again." She didn't have to say that twice to the Saiyans, they remembered how rocky the last start was. Only Vegeta tried protesting, but Gine firmly told him to shut up and forcefully dragged him to the control room, and with the help of Nappa strapped Vegeta in one of the chairs.

Vegeta looked with astonishment at his slave. She was sitting in the main chair, tapping like crazy into a keyboard. When he awoke, he found himself on a strange ship. His whole body hurt, as if he had almost every bone broken. He remembered his last fight with that irritating Brolly, and later nothing. He actually thought he had died. Now she was running the ship as if it had been hers. She was ordering his men around, and even Nappa listened to her.

"Computer ignite photon system." She told the machine.

"Photon system ignited." The computer confirmed.

"Set the coordinated for data .1." "Confirmed."

"Retrieve last photon calculation." "Confirmed."

"Calculate fuel level and estimated time of arrival." "Calculating, fuel level at 99%. Time of arrival 4 days and twelve hours."

"Computer set the gravity system for inertia." "Confirmed."

"Here goes nothing..." She murmur under her nose. "Computer activate photon system!"

The sudden pull made everyone gasp, the view blurred as they entered hyperspace again.


	16. Chapter 16

„We need to talk." Vegeta told her firmly.

"What a surprise, now you feel like talking to me..." She said in a sweet voice, and making sweet eyes at him. "You need to go back to the healing pod!" She ordered him.

"I demand some explanations and I want them now!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"Fine, but we're not talking here!" She told him and left the control room.

Despite his injuries he followed her without a word. Soon they arrived at her room, and she opened the door, and motioned for him to sit on the bed. She sat on her chair and faced him.

"You wanted to talk so talk." She told him.

"Where the hell Am I?" He demanded.

"On my ship." She replied without any details.

"How the hell did I end up on your ship?" He kept demanding.

"They dragged your dead body in as we were rushing off your fucking red planet that fucking rebelled against you!" She explained.

"What!" He yelled. "What do you meant rebelled against me?"

"Don't you remember who whipped your tail?" Bulma continued. "Those stupid council men you kept around you decided they can rule without you, so they sent that Brolly guy who kicked your sorry ass. I just happened to be in the middle of getting off that fucking planet, so your minions jumped ship, and they dragged you along."

He glared silently at her. "What do you meant by you were in the middle of getting off my fucking planet?" He whispered in a deadly voice after a minute of thinking.

She blushed at that. "Well I wasn't really planning to leave anytime soon, however after the rebellion started it was my safest option."

"I see." He whispered still giving her a deadly glare. "And how did you get your voice back woman?" His voice became rasp.

"Gine." She simply answered.

"That no good disobedient low life family!" He cursed. "I must say I preferred when you were silent you bitch!" He told her.

"At least I didn't have to listen to your bullshit your jerk!" She replied.

"You meant to tell me all this time you had this ship with you?" He added all the information together. She just nodded and said "Let me show you how." She pulled out a capsule from her pocket. "These are called capsules, they are my greatest invention." She smiled at him and pushed the button and threw the capsule to the floor. After the smoke disappeared he could see a big box with some kind of tools. "I can store anything in them, that's how I kept my ship, and that's how I can keep the supplies and tools for long journeys in space." She explained.

"You really should go to the infirmary." She told him. "You injuries are still not healed properly." She spoke more gently.

"I just need a good night's sleep."He replied and lay back on the bed. "Woman, show me to my room."

"Well considering the number of people on board we are out of rooms, jerk!" She replied."So either you stay here or go back to the infirmary."

"And miss the chance of annoying you?" He smiled and took off his clothes and got into her bed.

"Fine!" she yelled at him and left him alone.

XXXX

"Alert, Alert alpha waves detected!" Bulma was startled by the computer. She rushed to the main control room. Chichi, Gohan and the other Saiyans rushed there as well.

"Computer detect source of alpha waves." Bulma demanded.

"Alpha source identified. Capsule 019S." The computer reported.

"Incoming transmission from Capsule 019S." The computer reported.

"Connect." Bulma ordered.

On the main screen she could see the face of her beloved father. "Bulma dear we were beginning to lose hope. It's fantastic to finally find you!" Her father told her, and yelled at her mother to join him.

"Bulma you look great sweetheart, how have you been?" Her blond haired mother asked.

"I'm fine. How did you guys make it out?" Bulma asked them,.

"Well it's a long story darling, why don't you stop by for tea and we can sit down and chat!" Her mother smiled and left the room.

"So you did find time to ready Capsule 019S?" Bulma asked.

"Not quite. We did something different. Do you remember the theoretical project we both discussed many years ago? We called it project "The End". I came with the idea to stimulate your education, I never thought we could actually use it. However when Earth was invaded I immediately remember the project and I managed to mix parts of it, with some of our new inventions and VIOLA! I'll explain everything in detail once you get here. I'm sending over the coordinates."

"Dad what are you guys doing on Namek?" Bulma asked completely surprised looking at the coordinated of their location.

"You remember Kami and Piccolo?" Her father asked. "This is their home planet, so we decided it would be a nice place to settle until we get Earth back."

"Get Earth back?" Chichi whispered.

"Well yes Chichi, we came here to use their set of dragon balls." The old scientist smiled.

"Do you have any news of Goku?" Chichi asked.

"Goku? He's fine last time I checked. He's been training like crazy ever since he was beaten by some gold haired guy on Earth. I think some of his screws got a bit more loose after that beating, although he did not suffer permanent brain damage. Anyway he's been training like crazy, almost dying and after being healed training again. He only talks about revenge and beating that blond guy to a pulp. What a dedicated young lad." Dr. Briefs smiled. "So when can we expect your arrival my dear?"

"We should be there in less five days." Bulma quickly calculated.

"That's wonderful my darling, so the photon system really works?" He asked.

"Yes Daddy, it works like a charm!" She smiled. "Tell Mom I love her!" She waved goodbye and ended the transmition.

"We're going to see Goku in five days!" Chichi yelled with joy and grabbed Gohan tightly. They boy had tears in his eyes as well.


	17. Chapter 17

„Move it you ass!" she pushed Vegeta a bit to get some empty space on the bed.

"Shut up you bitch!" he told her.

"Why don't you finally shut up you buffoon!" She replied getting under the covers.

"Well I much preferred when you didn't speak to me!" She informed him.

"And I much preferred when you couldn't speak at all!" He replied angrily. She put a pillow on her head not to listen to his bullshit. When he didn't speak to her he seemed nice, after he woke from that stupid healing pod he's been talking to her nonstop, which was driving her insane.

"In four days we're arriving on Namek, and you're going to meet my parents, so I hope for once you will be nice!" She told him.

"Namek? Why are we going to such a dump..." He whined.

"You can jump off any minute!" She replied. "Now just shut it and let me sleep!"

"Sleep? When you finally decided to join me?" He whispered in a husky voice, and gently moved his hand on her leg.

"Just shut it!" She demanded and cut him off with a chaste kiss. It had been days without him, and she missed his body and the steaming hot sex. It's not that she missed him, she missed the sex, she kept reminding herself. She got on top of him for the first time.

"My ship, my bed, my rules!" She whispered into his ear and took her underwear off, and quickly sat on him, taking him in without hesitation.

"What are you...?" He was cut off with another kiss. "Be a good boy and shut it!" She whispered, and moved up and down trying to catch her breath at the same time.

He watched frustrated as she moved on him, normally he would take control of their intercourses. But ever since he awoke she was in control of everything. She was right it was her ship and her rules. He briefly wondered why she had helped him, and as she moved up and down he kept thinking about the strange emotions which were evoked by this dominant version of her. Ever since he awoke she was different. Her voice gave her character he never thought in her. She had spunk, she had wit, and every time she called him a jerk, he felt like ravishing her. Every time he called her a bitch, he kept thinking that she was HIS BITCH. From the start he wanted her, the way she looked and the way she smelled. Later the way she smelled with his seed on her, and when she was aroused. But when she called him a jerk he wanted her even more, the more they argued the more flame he felt in himself. He could feel her walls tight around him, and he could feel her orgasm taking her over the edge, and he could hear her gentle whimpered of pleasure. He flipped her under him carefully, and saw a beautiful satisfied smiled on her lips. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, and started moving in a very slow pace, until he could feel her alert again. The way she reacted to him had always been enlightening for him. But when he spoke into his ear the magic words like "More!" "Faster!", when she ordered him around in the bed, he felt like going crazy with lust. They both dived in pleasure, holding on to each other tightly.

XXXX

Days passed fast, Bulma had lots of work on the ship, Chichi was busy cooking for six always-hungry Saiyans. Vegeta was discussing possible courses of action with Bardock. And Raditz became obsessed in learning her computer system. Gohan had been studying under Bulma guidance, and Gine was playing with the healing equipment.

When they came out of hyperspace near Namek, Bulma jumped with surprise. There floating on the orbit, was what looked as a space station. A huge round space station. However when they came closer she realised what it in fact was. It was their home! Her father had somehow turned the whole building into a space station!

Soon an incoming transmission came, and her father gave them coordinated for landing. Namek was a beautiful planet, it had three suns, and it was bluish and greenish. The trees were strange, there was a lot of water. They noticed a town of what looked like portable compact capsule houses. In the centre of the capsule village were four bigger portable labs. The landed just outside the village, and everyone came to greet them. Bulma noticed that over one hundred people were there, mostly CC employees and some women and children, and a few older people. There were also four green Piccolo-style men awaiting there with her parents.

"Bulma darling!" Her mother hugged her tightly.

"Dad how did you do it?" She demanded immediately.

"You remember "The End" project, the main idea was to build an evacuation ship. When the invasion started we had no time to build anything like that, so your mother started complaining about using a regular ship and leaving all out pets behind, and suggested we should take the whole house. And the idea was ingenious." Dr. Briefs started explaining.

"So you used the sferic shield calibrator!" Bulma immediately realised. "And installed elements from Capsule 019S, so that's why my ship identified your transmission as from Capsule 019S!"

"Exactly darling!" Her father replied.

"But how did you make the surface of the building space ready?" She inquired.

"Do you remember the project Dr. Michaels had been working on?" He asked her.

"He was working on some substance that would prevent cars from being damaged in accidents." She replied.

"Precisely, the first results were very promising, so I made a hypothetical assumption, if it could withstand a mechanical crush, acidic chemical substances, and heightened pressure, it should also manage space pressure. So we took a risk and sprayed the whole house with it." Her father kept explaining.

"I love the beautiful new silver paint job!" Her air headed mother noticed.

"So we gambled a bit, packed everything we could, got all our employees working their asses off, and we managed to get all the elements set just in the nick of time. Later while floating in the debris we managed to install basic life support facilities, we scrapped practically everything from Capsules 017S, 018S, and 019S and after a very long journey we made it here." The old scientist explained.

"Where is Goku?" Bulma asked.

"He's in the capsule at the far left, I've build a special gravity controlled training centre for him." He explained.

"You stole my idea dad, I was going to build something like that!" Bulma complained.

"A gravity controlled training centre?" Vegeta asked curiously walking behind them.

"And who you might be?" Bunny immediately clang to the handsome Saiyan's arm.

"He's with me mom!" Bulma pulled her mother away from Vegeta, but the air headed woman just smiled with delight and said "How wonderful darling, I always said you needed a strong handsome man to accompany you in your dangerous antics! So when will I get some beautiful grandchildren?" Her last words made Bulma gasp.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh by the way, these are my new friends!" Bulma introduced her parents to Nappa and to Bardock and his family.

"So you must be Goku father?" Dr. Briefs asked without hesitation. "Now I know where he got the crazy hair from."

When they reached one of the larger buildings, they saw Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien, Launch, Puar, Oolong come to greet them.

"Where is Goku?" Chichi impatiently demanded, when all the friends finished hugging.

"Chichi I have to warn you!" Master Roshi started explaining. "That last fight on Earth really damaged his head. He always had loose screws, but now he's a complete nut bag!"

"What do you mean?" Gine glared at him angrily.

"He has always been strange, but now he's hearing voices in his head telling him how to train!" Krillin explained.

"Voices?" Chichi whispered, and both Roshi and Krillin nodded.

"Apart from that he's like always." Krillin added quickly.

Then reached a door with a glowing sign – "High gravity on". Gohan without hesitation pushed the door open and walked in, only to be pushed into the ground.

"No! Don't go in kid!" Oolong yelled.

"Gravity simulation terminated!" Dr. Breifs yelled to the computer, so that they could get the child off the floor and to prevent him from getting seriously injured.

"King Kai, do you mind if I take a break now?" Goku asked the ceiling. And after a split second ran towards his son and grabbed him off the floor and swung him around.

"So that's what you mean?" Bulma whispered to Roshi, and Roshi nodded.

"Wow you have the same hair as me! Do your ends also split?" Goku yelled noticing his father, who stood there in disbelief hearing the idiotic question.

Gine couldn't take it anymore. "Don't talk to your father that way you dimwit!"

"My father?" Goku asked in disbelief, while she mother and brother sweet dropped.

"Now you see what I meant when I said he's uniquely intelligent." Bulma laughed at them.

"Come let's get you guys something to eat, I've prepared a fresh batch of muffins!" Bunny told the group.

"Muffins?" Nappa asked walking alongside the beautiful blond.

"While in space we had insufficient baking supplies, and we had to survive months without my favourite blueberry muffins, so once we got here I made sure we had enough baking powder to make a least a nice welcoming feast for you guys!" Bunny joyfully explained.

"You're mother is also uniquely intelligent..." Vegeta whispered to Bulma, only to hear a quiet "Just shut up!"

XXXX

During dinner her father explained the deal they set up with the Namekians. They could use their dragon balls once and get three wishes, if they set up a protective barrier for the planet first.

"Namek is a peaceful planet, but in the last years they have become worried with the Saiyan Empire, the Cold Empire and other scoundrels, so the deal was beneficial for us." Dr. Briefs explained to his daughter.

"How is the shield progressing?" Bulma inquired.

"We are progressing, however with your help we should be able to set it up faster. Once we get Earth back, I plan to install a similar system as soon as we get back, so that nothing and threat us again. Those Saiyans are brutal people, we don't need they back on our door step." He failed to notice the silence gesture his daughter made.

"What do you have against Saiyans?" Vegeta demanded.

"Vegeta calm down, out of all the people in the Universe you can't kill my father!" Bulma whispered to him. "What do you mean I can't?" He threatened.

"How else would you get back to you planet? And how else do you plan to get back your Empire without our help?" She kept whispering.

He glared angrily at her and finally said "Fine, I won't kill your father." And he left the room.

"Dad, if you haven't noticed yet, Goku, his family, Vegeta and Nappa are all Saiayns." She slowly explained.

"Oh my!" Bunny exhaled. "So my grandchildren will not only be smart, and beautiful but also strong!"

XXXX

"Woman, I'm not going to take this any longer." Vegeta told Bulma as soon as she came back to their room on Capsule 023X.

"My name is Bulma, not woman if you haven't noticed yet." She reminded him.

"I want to set things straight, I am a King and you and your lowly people will respect me!" He demanded.

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but you are not the King anymore. So just calm down and let's talk about what we're going to do next." Bulma gently told hm.

"You got beat badly last time you fought with Brolly, you need to become stronger in order to fight for your kingdom." She slowly started explaining to him. "And where else will you find the facilities for training than here? The gravity simulator is already functional, I will upgrade it as soon as possible." She gently held his arm and watched his eyes analyzing her.

"Why are you willing to help me?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Isn't that obvious silly!" She kissed him deeply and leaned to whispered in his ear "I accept payment only in sex..."

XXXX

Goku was curious about the Vegeta guy. King Kai told him a lot about the Saiyan. He heard that he was a good King and a strong fighter. King Kai even said that under his rule the Saiyan Empire had based their politics on diplomacy not on purging and fighting. Gohan his son spoke with admiration about their King, and Goku slowly warned up to the idea of sparring with the King.

Their first match was fascinating, however the strengths were uneven. The Saiyan group watching the training noticed quickly that Goku was stronger. He had techniques different from standard Saiyan style. He took risks and battled as if he had it in his blood. He was better, but not good enough to face Brolly, the super Saiyan.

"So you say Brolly is even stronger?" Goku asked Bardock and Vegeta, and both men confirmed the fact.

"I can't wait to get my second shot at him!" Goku yelled with enthusiasm.

"He really is nuts." Raditz told Gine, after hearing the last comment.

After that day Vegeta, Goku, Bardock, and Gohan trained every day. After each training session Goku would train more under the guidance of the strange voice he kept hearing.

Raditz was more interested in the new project the humans were building so he focused all his energy on that, and Gine was digging into namekian healing methods and human healing equipment, she also helped with some lab work.


	19. Chapter 19

The stay on Namek proved to be useful. At least for Vegeta. He finally had enough time to train, no more palace duties, no more official meeting. He spent all day training, and stopped only for eating and sleeping. Bulma didn't mind one bit, she was busy with the shield her father had promised the Namekians as payment for their three wishes. She managed to get the gravitron upgraded to 500 times Earth gravity, so she had Vegeta and Goku out of her hair for some time. The shield was a different story, her mind quickly worked on it; however she planned a few more functions for it, which wasn't that easy. Considering the way the Saiyans fight, she decided adding a blast absorbing module would be beneficial. Later she considered adding a few combat options as well.

She not only had to worry about her project, but she also tried hard to hide her pregnancy from her parents and other humans. She wasn't proud of herself, when it came to her stay on Vegeta-sei. Her being a slave was an unknown fact for her parents. She even hid the fact that Vegeta was not only a Saiyan but a King of all Saiyans as well. The stress was starting to get to her. She had no idea what to do next about Vegeta, she had no idea what her future would bring. She detested the idea of going back to Vegeta-sei, even as Vegeta's official concubine. On the other hand she couldn't imagine Vegeta coming with her to Earth and living without his kingdom, in peace as an ordinary human. At the beginning it was easy to sort out her emotions, she had been raped multiple times and she hated him and all Saiyans to the core of her soul. Later when he started showing tenderness and care, her heart began melting in his presence. When she found out she was pregnant she felt happy. When they ran away after the rebellion, she found a new connection with him. Having her voice back she argued with him about everything, and she loved every minute of it. Seeing him train hard to regain his empire, feeling his hand on her stomach every night while asleep, made her feel more for him then she ever thought she could. With every dispute she could see the flame in his eyes; she could feel his continuous interest and affection. She had been wondering if that was enough to build a future for both of them and their child.

Vegeta on the other hand had different issues to ponder about. He thought about getting his empire back for the son he was going to have soon. Every night he kept his hand on her stomach to feel the strength of the child growing in her, and he was never disappointed with what he felt. The boy would be very strong. The boy deserved to be the heir to the throne, to claim his blood right. He knew he would never let her go. She was a jewel, pretty, witty and hellishly smart. Making her his mate would be a reward for him after defeating the super Saiyan Brolly. Getting his empire back would be a present he could give to his son. Most Saiyans know little of love and affection, however Vegeta did share a lot of affection towards his own father, and with every passing day he promised himself he would be an equally good father as his father had been for him.

After five weeks on Namek Bulma had finished her project. Even her father was amazed with her ideas, and the Namekians were thrilled to hear they would have a defense and an offence system at the same time. The shield was designed to block all air traffic, no one could land on the planet without permission, it would block and absorb any blast, and moreover it had a special system sending an electromagnetic wave into space which would immobilize any ship in range.

After training a Namekian crew for shield operating, the Namekian Elder called in the Briefs to his main hut.

The Grand Elder was huge but immobilized in his chair. He greeted them warmly and gave the order to gather the dragon balls.

"Before we summon the dragon and fulfill your wishes I have a present for you." The Elder stated. "Goku could you please come closer."

The surprised Goku slowly approached the huge Namekian. "I have been talking with King Kai as well, and he told me about the mission you will go on. After careful consideration I decided I will help you."

"Help me?" Goku asked stupidly.

"What you are going to do will save the universe from tyranny. What your people did for my people is of great value. Come closer my child." He motioned Goku to step right next to him.

With great effort the old Namekian placed his hand on Goku's head and said: "Fight bravely my son, for you and your family and for the fate of the entire universe. Your powers had been released."

"What have you done to me?" Goku asked with surprise feeling the sudden surge of energy.

"I've made you what your fate was to become, now you are ready to face the enemy that arose in Saiyan Empire." The old Namekian said and coughed.

"Can you do the same for the other Saiyans?" Bulma asked with hope in her voice.

"No, this process could only be done on Goku, he's special." The Elder said. "The other Saiayns will gain power as well, but trough training and work. Goku however already had the power in him; it was his inability to understand it that was blocking the power itself." Guru explained to the humans and Saiyans.

"The dragon balls have been gathered." One of the Namekians told them.

They all went outside, and one of the Namekians spoke the words summoning the dragon. It was much bigger than the Dragon on Earth. He was four times the size, fat and shorter.

"Name your first wish." The Namekian told the humans.

"We wish that our planet and all good people from Earth were brought back to life." Bulma named their first wish.

"It has been done." The dragon replied. "Name your second wish."

"We wish all Saiayns loyal to house of Vegeta, who died during and after the rebellion to be brought back to life." Bulma slowly said looking at Vegeta, Bardock and the other Saiyans.

"Your second wish has been granted." The dragon replied. "Name your last wish."

"We wish you would transport all people, accompanying us Saiyans and our possessions to Planet Earth." Bulma told the dragon, and they all waved goodbye to the Namekians as they faded to reappear back on Earth.


End file.
